Promise Me
by InvisibleRainX
Summary: Extreme Michael Whumpage. Mike/Fi Fluff galore. What do you do if someone you love is missing, Someone who knows of their whereabouts taunt and haunt you until you break. Will you be able to save them? R&R's appreciated and loved. Updates REGULARY.
1. Chapter 1   Ordinary Day?

Chapter 1 – Ordinary Day?

Michael turned and locked his Loft's door, placing his shades on. He smoothly walked down the rusty steel stairs. Wearing a Black shirt and jeans. Michael moved down to his charger. The expression on his face filled with tiredness and irritation. A tone from his cell caught his attention as he opened the door to the Charger, stopping. Michael dug into his pant pockets and retrieved his phone, a small smile crossed his lips as he glimpsed at the name. Fi had sent him a text.

Opening up his message, Michael gave himself a giggle and shook his head.

-Morning, Michael. Had fun last night :). See you soon x-

Michael snickered and smiled before replying to her quickly and jumping into the driver seat.

-Morning, Fi. Going to see Mom. Apparently there's an "Emergency" Where are you?-

It wasn't long before Michael received a reply, it made him giggle at how quick she'd reply. As if she was staring at her phone, waiting for him to reply. He could picture it and made him do nothing but shake his head and chuckle. Reading the Text, he stopped near Madeline's place and parked on the side of the road.

- Ok, I'm at The Carlito's. You Should come down x-

He thought he may as well walk to his Mom's place, it wasn't too much of a far distance from where he parked and he knew Fi wouldn't stop with the texts. Michael jumped out of the charger, locked it and shoved his keys in his pockets and started to walk down the suburbia roads.

-What are you doing there, Fi?-

Michael replies, moving his phone from his sight it was seconds before Fi had replied. He started to wonder why she couldn't just call him? It reminded him of two high school sweethearts texting one another back and forth all day and night. Swinging his phone back to his sight, Michael checked it quickly...

-I have a client, Michael-

Michael stops in his tracks and starts to get curious, replying quickly he insisted on knowing what sort of Job she was taking. She knew she could deal with things alone, but he couldn't help but be concerned for her.

-What sort of Job, Fi? Nothing serious?-

No longer removing his phone from his sight, he kept his eyes on it and waited. It was only a matter of seconds before Fi replies. Hearing sounds coming from the front yards of the houses he walked past, Michael snapped his head over to hear a Domestic Violence taking place..Hearing the deadly screams of a man and women, a young child in the background screaming their lungs out. Sadly, these things happen everyday.. he couldn't save everyone.

-Its the one I mentioned earlier about the Heroin dealer. I'll tell you more when you get here, Oh, can you pick up my .45 on the way? x-

Stopping as his eyes narrowed on her wanting her .45. Michael couldn't help but shiver and look back to the Charger, thinking hard. He then sighed deeply and remembered it was in the glove compartment, he was safe. He really couldn't be bothered having to drive back to the Loft and back down to The Carlito's... Smiling, Michael was pleased that Fi's .45 was with him and replied..

-Fi... you want your .45? Tell me it's not for this job?-

Michael's mind started to spin. Unsure on what the job initially was or what exactly it involved in. Fi had only given him the slightest bit of detail. The fact the needed her weaponry struck him instantly...

-It's Fine Michael, if you help. We could wrap it up in a day-

Fi replied very bluntly. Michael raised an eyebrow at the text before replying. Crossing the road to reach Madeline's place.

-I'll see what I can do, shouldn't be with Mom too long.-

Michael finished and stepped onto the steps outside Madeline's place, placing his cell in his pocket. He walked in and saw Madeline puffing away on a cigarette, as per usual. Michael sighed and awaited the "Emergency". Madeline came to meet Michael near the Dining Table and gave him a soft look.

"Hi Michael, glad you could make it!"

Before Madeline could continue, Michael quickly started..

"What's the Emergency Mom.."

Michael knew there wasn't an Emergency, he could tell.. the amount of times she had called him explaining of an Emergency only to fix a Coffee Machine, Blender or any other household appliance. It was getting old, Hence he walked a distant to get there. The tone in her voice gave it away far too easily... She should know that He knew her very well. Too well for that matter.

"The Refrigerator stopped working, Michael"

She pouted. Michael sighed and moved over to the kitchen instantly, moving the refrigerator forwards a bit, noticing straight away that the power plug was unplugged. Michael grunted and leaned down and plugged it in...Bouncing back up he opened the door of the refrigerator and gave her a side look.

"Oh... that simple, huh?"

She gave him an embarrassed look before smiling and thanking him, a firm hand to his shoulder before lighting up another cigarette.

"That it Mom? I have things to do"

He cracked a large grin and started dashing towards the front door. Taking out his cell, to check his reply from Fi.

-Hey Fi, on my way to The Carlito's. Mom's "Emergency" was an unplugged refrigerator-

Michael replied as he shut the front door behind him and headed out towards The Charger.

A Knock at the door startled Madeline, she took a glimpse at her watch and came out from the kitchen. Michael had only just left. She started to wonder who it was.

"Michael, No need to knock"

Madeline shouted before opening the door to see Fi standing there...

"Oh, Hi Fiona! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She smiled brightly to see Fi by herself visiting her. Fi came inside and smiled.

"You just missed Michael! He just left"

Madeline stated as she watched Fi come inside and stand near the Dining table, puzzled.

"he just left? He was to meet me at The Carlito's but I never saw him... he told me he was leaving about five minutes ago"

Fi expressed her thoughts to Madeline, trying to figure out why Michael hadn't met her like he was suppose to.

"You waited five minutes?"

Madeline cocked an eyebrow at her and chuckled.

"Yeah, well... I was anxious"

Fi shrugged her shoulder before taking a look at her cell and checking the time he had sent his last text.

"Actually it was half an hour ago, Madeline"

Fi stated as he looked up from her cell to Madeline who then looked at the wall clock and was stunned, time just flew by and she had no idea. It felt like a few minutes to her.

"Have you called him?"

Madeline asked her, trying to assure her Michael was ok and he'd see her soon.

Fi shook her head..

"I've tried calling and texting him, Nothing"

Fi couldn't shake this sick feeling deep in her stomach, turning and making her ill. Sitting down on one of the dining table's chairs. She texted him again, after the ten calls of going straight to his Message bank. She gave up with calling him and wrote many texts asking him where he was. She wanted to put more in the texts but kept them to a minimum...

Fi sat there trying to gather where Michael could be, she never saw him. Staring at his last text she looked back up to Madeline..

"Fi, I'm sure he's fine... He's probably off chasing bad guys"

Madeline chuckled as she moved towards the kitchen, taking out a plate of cheese and crackers and placing it on the table before Fi. She had so much pride in Michael, so much faith that'd be fine. Although; she did worry for him, that was natural as his Mother. But she always knew he'd do what he could to save the innocent.. he'd always make it out alive. Fi folded her arms and placed her cell on the table, her eyes almost glued to it. Waiting for him to reply, call.. anything..She felt annoyed at him more than anything at the current moment. Irritated he was ignoring her. He seemed so pleased and happy with her with the texts, it seemed too sudden for him to just vanish. The worry was soon overtaking her anger towards him...

Fi startled as her phone buzzed and her ring tone blared throughout the house, Fi instantly reacted and flung her hand over and received it, answering it immediately.. not even taking a quick glimpse of the caller..

"Michael"  
>She answered almost as if she was out of breathe.<p>

"No Fi, It's Sam... I've been trying to reach Mike"

Sam quickly corrected her an awaited her to answer, he was thinking he was with her or something along those lines..

"I have as well, I can't get through to him"

Fi replied, a hint of concern struck her tone as she realised Michael hadn't seen Sam either.

"He's at his Mom's... I just saw the Charger"

The words struck Fi, she immediately rushed out the door and out to the curb and looked down the streets. Looking to her right she saw the Charger parked on the side a few miles down. Puzzled at why Michael left without the Charger she ran down towards it. Seeing Sam drive pass her and turn into Madeline's driveway. He swiftly dashed out and shouted out to Fi, soon running after her..

"Why is his Charger left here?"

Fi shouted out to Sam who slowly ran behind her. Trying to catch up to her.

"I've got a better question for you, sister... Where is Mike!"

His hands grabbed a hold of Fi's arms as she reached the Charger, her eyes narrowed on the ignition slot. No keys. Her palms against the glass as she looked in. Sam moved her away as he held a large rock from the side walk..

"Forgive me, Mikey"

Sam closed his eyes, looking away from the window he whispered before smashing the driver window with the large rock...It was better to use that instead of his own fists. He couldn't help but think, maybe a clue to where Michael was hidden in his Charger? Who knew... But Fi was the first to crawl in and check the glove compartment, her shoulders dropped. her hand reached into it and took a hold of her .45. Sitting down she sat there in a daze...

"Fi, where is Mike?"

Sam asked her softly, a puppy dog look struck his face as he watched her. He could see she was starting to get worried, very worried. This was nothing like Michael. Nothing.

Walking back to Madeline's Fi and Sam walked in wearing very glum faces. Madeline gave them a raised eyebrow..

"What's with the doom and gloom look?"

Madeline asked with a sly grin before Fi sat back down and held her phone, lost in thought.

"Can't reach, Mike.."

Sam started as he walked into the kitchen with Madeline and explained what was happening.

"His Charger is still parked near by, When did he leave Maddie?"

Sam asked her carefully, trying to stay calm and cool for Madeline's sake.. as well as Fi's. He was starting to think Michael had got a lift somehow? His mind really couldn't seem to gather anything, it was just so unnatural for Michael Westen to vanish... except for his mother.

"Well, about half an hour ago? I'm not sure"

She looked at the wall clock again and thought about it..

Fi sat there staring at her phone waiting, a message tone appeared. She instantly checked it. Her hands tightly holding onto her cell. She couldn't help her emotions.. She could hear Madeline and Sam talking, but their voices soft and low.. as if they were fading out. Her full attention was soon on her text... Her eyes wide open..Staring at the screen... Her heart started to pound harder than usual, her hands shook... swallowing the large lump of fear in her throat... She blinked slowly, wishing that what she saw was not on her screen... Sitting there, her eyes glued to her cell, she was frozen.

"Fi..."

Sam called out to her, but she was unable to respond. Her mouth tightly sealed. She struggled to do or say anything but stare at her cell. Sam called out to her again until he slowly made his way to check if she was alright, coming behind her he caught a glimpse of what she was endlessly staring at... His face instantly changed to dread... His throat became dry, he couldn't say anything but gasp...

"Sam? Fiona? What's going on?"

_**Author's Note:**_

_Dream's are the greatest, as well as Skype talk :).Hopefully you're all curious and have enjoyed how this first chapter had played out. Let me know what you all think and if you want more! Please R&R. It means the world to us writers!_


	2. Chapter 2 – The Unknown

Chapter 2 – The Unknown

The thick lump in Fi's throat wouldn't dissolve. Her mind and body shaking from fear. Apart of her thought it was a joke, but the other knew it was far too real to be a joke.. It practically explained why Michael had vanished. Sam pulled Fi's cell from her grip and took a closer look at it. Turning his stomach, he closed his eyes for second. It was only now that he heard Madeline asking of them to answer her question. She was soon coming closer to them. Sam quickly reacted.. this was something she couldn't see...

"It's fine Maddie, we'll need to get going! I'll give you a call once we know anything about Mike... it's Fine, Maddie! He'll be fine"

Sam gave her a chirpy reassuring smile and tapped Fi on the shoulder, gesturing her to jump up and flee the scene with him, keeping what they knew from Madeline. The impact it had on them, they couldn't let Madeline go through it, it'd be almost one hundred percent worse for her, it was her son.

"Umm, Ok. Fine.. but you call me as soon as you know? Got it Sam?"

Madeline had her suspicious, her eyes narrowed on Fi. She could see the pure fear that struck her. Madeline smiled slightly and nodded at him, giving him her strict orders.. She wanted to know as soon as possible, no matter what.

"You got it, Maddie!"

Sam shouted out as he and Fi exited the house... Fi felt she could somewhat breathe, her emotions were everywhere, she couldn't quite understand her own feelings. Sam held the cell phone in his hand, his free hand on Fi's shoulder he and Fi moved towards Sam's car and jumped in. As they moved inside the car, their minds collided with thoughts and dreadful images... but the contents on Fi's cell were far worse.

Sam broke the silence..

"Fi... Who sent it to you?"

His hands on the wheel, he was uncertain of where Fi would want to go, but his first thought was Michael's loft.

Fi looked to Sam as he asked, so sweet and carefully. He was hurting just as bad as Fi was. He needed to start figuring things out, he needed to clear his mind of all the questions he wanted answered.

Even though he held the phone himself, he had to break the silence and get Fi talking. Distract her from whatever haunting images and thoughts she had..

Fi narrowed her eyes on her cell in Sam's hand and looked back to him. Insisting he take a look.. Not her.

Sam took a look at the message and sighed deeply as he read who it was from; It was from Michael's cell, scrolling down the message, he noticed the caption in capital letters. It sent shivers down his spine...

"The Image wasn't the only thing..."

Sam started before hesitating on his choice of words...

"Fi, did you see what was written?"

Sam asked, softly. He expected her to have read it. But he was also very confused whether or not she did, unsure of her at the moment. She was far too quiet.

"All I saw was... a photo taken of Michael, unconscious and almost beaten to death... "

She struggled to let out before realising there was more to it. She turned to Sam and practically begged that he tell her what he had read...Her face so bitter-sweet and torn.

The Image was of Michael laying on his back, his arms loose and limp. His left hand over fell over his stomach. His head tilted up. Blood drenched and stained the left side of his face. His hair wet from his own blood. His eyes closed and practically left for dead on a rusted steel surface.

Sam knew what she wanted him to do, clearing his throat he looked at Fi's Cell and started to read...

"Alright Fi... It read...

Sam started before clearing his throat again and reading the words aloud to Fi..

-FIONA. HE'S ALIVE, WANT TO KEEP IT THAT WAY? REPLY-

He turned to Fi, he was somewhat relieved that the mysterious person behind this had let Michael live. But he couldn't fight the strong feeling that this wasn't the end of it...

A question struck his mind...

"Fi, why did they send this to you? Why not Maddie?"

Sam finished his question and line of thought..

"Michael.. has a lot of Enemies.. you should know that"

Fi replied, a true fact in her statement as she thought about it more..

"They probably noticed he was last talking to me, so they thought I'd be a quicker way to get attention..."

She was still looking down at this time. She wasn't sure what she'd say in her text or call. Unsure what to do. What she was capable of doing. She was scared she'd say or do the wrong thing and the whole thing.

"What do we do, Sam?"

Fi asked him. Her voice shook. She took a glimpse at the time. It had almost been an hour since she received the Image and text. She was so uncertain on what to do, hoping Sam had any ideas..

"Just reply... and we'll figure it out once we get a reply.."

Sam answered her. Hesitated on his own words. He too didn't quite know what to do. He started to hand over Fi's cell before pulling it back towards him, a thought sparked..

"I've got an idea, Fi... get the image on the computer and take a closer look at the background and surroundings"

Sam insisted, giving her the cell. Sam started the car and headed to Michael's Loft.

As Sam drove and made their way to Michael's Loft. Fi stared at a blank reply screen on her cell. Still lost for words and thoughts. As Sam pulled up outside the gate, he hopped out and opened the gate. Jumping back in, he slowly moved his car in and parked. Slipping out of the car, he shoved his keys in his pant pockets and rushed to shut the gate behind them. Fi still sat in the car lost in her own thoughts and confusion.

"Fi.."

Sam shouted out to her as he placed his hand on the rails of the stairs. Realising Fi was still in the car. Looking into the car, seeing her sitting in utter silence.

She looked over to Sam and slowly moved out of the car, the cell still in her hand. They moved up the stairs and Fi opened up the Loft. The sounds of the door swinging open echoed through the Loft. Empty.

Fi received large shivers down her body as she and Sam walked in. Sam instantly darted for the stairs and onto Michael's stone age computer. He expected Fi to follow but she slowly placed herself down on Michael's bed.

"Fi, I need your cell"

Sam started coming down the stairs. Seeing Fi almost curled in a ball hugging one of Michael's pillows. She was in a daze, lost and confused. Fi moved from her position and straightened herself, gathering herself. She was astounded that she hadn't shed any tears, she expected it. Although; it never happened. She gave Sam her cell and walked up with him... Hoping they'd be able to find something, anything that'd give them Michael's whereabouts.

Sam sat down and connected Fi's cell to his laptop, as he had left it here a few nights ago. Fi stood behind him and leaned in, getting a close look as Sam brought up the image. Fi cringed and looked away...

Sam also cringed, looking back to see Fi struggling to remain her sight on the screen. Sam swallowed and opened up a Photo editing software. Using the shape tool, he created a large black box and placed it over Michael, covering him. He couldn't stand the sight of it, and he knew Fi couldn't either. Once he finished with covering Michael up, He nudged Fi softly and told her to take a look...

She turned her to head to see a black box, where Michael would have been. Giving Sam a sweet smile in return. They both focused on the surroundings.

They studied hard, taking down notes on the loose pieces of metal, rusted steel surface and walls. Fi lost her thoughts as she began to reach for her cell, taking it in her palms. She started to reply...Her heart told her what to say.

She typed in her reply and stared at it for a moment...

-Prove me he's alive-

Sending it, she looked back to Sam then back to the screen. Her eyes moved to the notes Sam had jotted down. No new ones had been written. Her body shook, anticipation drained her as she waited for a reply.. Proof that Michael was alive.

* * *

><p><p>

Michael lay on his back, dehydrated and covered in bruises and deep wounds. He was almost paralysed.. He was left on the ground to heal. Darkness was all Michael could see, silence filled the room. He was uncertain of where he was and how he got there. Trying to move, Michael moved his arms around slowly, trying to pick himself up. The agony struck through his entire body causing him to scream. His left palm pressed against his forehead as he could feel a stinging, blood tickling his face as it crawled from the fresh wound. It wasn't long before Michael remembered what had happened as he stayed focused. Michael slowly and carefully sat up, his chest and ribs aching as he moved. Without any warning a large screeching sound reverberated through the room, Michael cringed as the sound almost split his eardrums. Light shined down on him, he couldn't look back... the light would blind him and destroy his cornea. He had been in this darkness for far too long. His eyes stung for a moment before four men walked in, one of them instantly grabbed a hold of Michael and swung him up to his feet. Drowsy, Michael stood there for a moment, his eyes wincing as he tried to regain focus and strength in his sight. The man before him, slapped him across the face. A loud slap is heard before Michael swiftly pulled his arm up, blocking the man's next attempt to slap him.

Stepping back, the man chuckled. Still hidden within the shadows. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with his sleeves rolled up. Thick leather gloves, white cargo pants and old combat boots.

Michael awaited another attack, but watched the other three men start equipping things and setting something up. Michael looked past the front man, trying to take a peak at what was happening...The man stepped out from the shadows, He too had bruises but minor cuts to his face... Michael obviously put up a fight. Yet, he couldn't quite remember it. The man had a thin goatee, black thick hair brushed back. Strands fell over his face. He wore a devious smile.

His light green eyes stared deeply into Michael's blue eyes...

He caught Michael trying to see what was happening behind him, moving forwards he struck Michael in the stomach, hard. Michael cried out with a large groan and fell to his knees.. he was already bruised in that area, it was still raw and tender...

Kneeling down, catching his breath. The man watched Michael for a moment before clearing his throat and stepping away, back into the shadows to help his men. Michael stayed down on his knee, gathering his thoughts as he took a glimpse at his hands, red an sore.. But unbound...He found it rather strange that he wasn't tied up.. After all, he could take them all down, unless they had a pile of weaponry back there, ready to fire upon him at any sudden attempt the escape. Michael knew better and stayed there, coming up with ideas to flee the scene when it was right...

Moving out the way, the front man stepped aside for Michael to see a tripod with a digital recorder placed on it, aimed at him as he dropped his other knee, staring at the lens' for a moment before the front man cracked a smile...

"your _girl_, wanted proof you're alive..."

Michael gave him a soft dismayed look as he made his statement, He had no idea Fi knew what was happening.. it helped thinking she didn't know, but now the table was flipped. It made him feel far worse than he already was now that he knew, Fi had an idea what was happening.. It made him sick. He only hoped they weren't to do anything too drastic to him whilst recording... Michael knew he had to do what they wanted, or Fi would get something sent to her that'd drop her to her knees in fright. He knew she couldn't handle it, for once.. she isn't able to save him. It was the same thing for Sam, but he started to wonder if Sam knew? Did Fi keep it all to herself? Try to save him herself. He lowered his head, hoping she hadn't taken all of this in by herself...

The leader smirked and picked out a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket and unfolding it, licking his lips. He cracked a smirk and started towards Michael, shouting over his shoulder..

"Action"...

…

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thank you all VERY much for the reviews! I'm very pleased to hear you're all interested on what is happening and are eager to find out what happens next, Please keep those reviews coming! They made me update much sooner than usual! I do hope this doesn't disappoint!_


	3. Chapter 3 –  Eyes on me

Chapter 3 – Eyes on me

Fi stared at the contents in Michael's refrigerator. Her right hand holding the door open, lost in her thoughts, in a daze. Fi just stood there, frozen. She had been standing there for almost ten minutes unaware. Blinking, Fi shook her head and realised. Shutting the refrigerator's door. She moved from it and started towards the second floor where Sam was making his way down the stairs. He too, lost in his own thoughts, expressing a very sad look... Fi stopped him and gave him a kind look.

"Hey, Fi... Anything?"

Sam asked, wishing they had any new information or reply from the bloodthirsty sociopath. They knew so little, it almost killed him. Left in the dark, He knew something was seriously wrong and he couldn't do anything about it.

Fi shook her head slowly and stopped, dropping her shoulders with a loud sigh...

Her hands behind her back, she slowly brought out her .45 that Michael was going to give her, placed firmly in her hands, wrapping her fingers around it tightly. Holding it, she looked down at it and exhaled gently. A gasp of appreciation towards the piece of weaponry in her hands.. for more than one reason.

"... This is killing me, Fi!..."

Sam moved pass her and threw his arms about, frustrated and upset. He couldn't stand it one bit. The struggle attacked his throat and chest, giving him the thick and rough feeling of fear and sorrow. Usually, Sam would keep it together but being blind to what was happening as well as waiting aggravated him more than he knew. His ears listening and in alert of any message tone...or call for that matter, he and Fi wanted proof Michael was alive, now...

How long did it have to take for them to send a picture of him awake? Or a phone call with him present? It annoyed him...

Fi kept in her feelings and watched Sam, uncertain on what to say, she knew nothing she or even he could say would ease their stress levels...

Fi hesitated on every word she wanted to say to Sam, trying her best to figure out what she wanted to say, she folded her arms across her chest and stood in silence. Sam restlessly attempted to open up a bottle of beer but failed, shaking his head as he didn't want it.. He furiously threw the bottle at the nearest wall, smashing it.

Fi jumped as the sounds of the bottle collided with the wall, scattering all over the place. She looked to Sam, distraught and almost broken...

"Sam..."

She started before her cell phone alerted her of a message. She instantly checked it, her hands shaking. Sam rushed up to be beside her, peering in on her cell.

"It's an incoming media message"

Sam stated as his eyes narrowed on her cell, staring at the little download icon that appeared. Waiting for it to finalise, it was beyond frustrating..

"A Video...of Michael?"

Fi managed to let out as she too watched it frantically...

"Looks like it, Fi... judging by the size of the file..."

Sam could hear the concern and fear strike Fi's words.. He too was afraid of what exactly this file would expose to them, Sam clenched his hands into a fist...

They almost didn't want to see what was on it, but they knew they had to if they were to ever find Michael...

"It's finished, Sam..."

Fi looked to him, watching him and awaiting his response. He gave her a fearful look before looking back at the phone...

"Bring it up here, we'll watch it on my laptop..."

He explained, really he just wanted to buy some time.. for himself. He was full of fear, petrified of the unknown. He couldn't shake the image of Michael being dead on the video document.. It sent shivers down his body as he thought of it...

Reaching Sam's laptop, plugging Fi's cell back into the usb port. Sam let Fi sit down, he stood behind her and braced himself as he and Fi loaded up the content...

"Action!"

The voice shouted aloud, they could hear him. An unidentified accent struck their ears, it was as if there was three accents combined.. She watched as Michael was in focus, on his knees. Sam swallowed the large lump from his throat as he tried to keep watch...It was like watching a terrorists' hostage recording..

The first thing Sam noticed was that Michael was practically free, his hands and ankles were unbound and able to block an incoming hit, it eased him...

Watching the front man give Michael a piece of paper and steps back out of sight. The only source of light was shining down on Michael, it was all they could see. He was the centre of attention..

Michael was silent, looking at the paper in his hands. His eyes looked to the front man and back to the recording camera. Deep in thought... Michael looked back to the front man, studying him..

"Get on with it, Westen. Say aloud what is on that piece of paper..."

He shouted out to him, getting impatient and frustrated so easily.

Michael ignored him. Causing Fi and Sam to panic.

"C'mon Mikey... "

Sam shouted, sweating as he watched. He was shaking, scared of witnessing a brutal beating to someone he deeply cared about, practically his brother..

Sam brushed his hair back with his hands, trying to contain himself for Fi's sake...

Fi just sat there and held her hands before her mouth, she too was shaking and fearing the worst as Michael was so silent...

"You don't want your _girl_ to see you get beaten, do you?"

The front man screamed, he was itching and starting to spit and throw things around...irritated and ready to hit something...

Michael's eyes darted to the camera's lens, a small smirk crossed his lips..

Sam jumped..

"Mikey's got a plan!"

Sam jumped and clapped.

"Atta boy, Brother!"

Excited to see that very same smirk Michael would give him if he were onto something or had a devious plan in thought...It made Sam cry of happiness.

Fi turned to Sam, uncertain he was right. Turning back to see the Front man come into view.

Fi felt her stomach turn, her heart hammered..

"Sam..."

She alerted Sam instantly, Sam looked down to see the front man grab a hold of Michael's hair at the front, pulling it. His right hand in view, wearing his thick leather gloves, he clenched his fist. Michael let the paper's fall from his hands as his hair and head is pulled up, roughly.

Fi and Sam stared at Michael before the man's fist is smashed into his cheek... They could hear the crack of what seemed to me Michael's jaw..

"Awe... Mike...That's not a plan!"

Sam shouted and he cringed and turned his head, Fi did the same and tried to understand why Michael was so silent, why he didn't read off the piece of paper... Why did he let them abuse him...Why, he wanted them to see? She couldn't gather any of it...

Another punch to Michael's head, the front man let's go of Michael's hair as his fist collides with the side of Michael's head, causing Michael to loose balance and fall to his side. Michael let out a cry of agony as he hit the floor, coughing... he suddenly stopped, Michael pulled his arms out and pulled the front man's legs forwards, causing him to fall backwards...

"Mike!"

Sam shouted as he knew that was a mistake...

As their leader fell with a loud grunt, two of his men rushed out and restrained Michael. Pulling him up to hit feet, one of them kicked him in the back, almost hitting his spine. Michael dropped back to his knees as his leg's collapsed from the pressure and impact on his back...

The front man growled and stumbled as his other man helped him up, getting himself back on his own two feet. He turned to Michael and struck him in the stomach again... Spitting at Michael, he turned to the camera, gesturing his camera man to pan up to his face...

The camera is swiftly moved up to expose the man in charge, but he wore a black porcelain mask to hide his identity...

"you have proof he's alive... we'll keep in touch, Fiona"

The Camera cuts off, leaving Sam and Fi lost...

All Sam could think of was Michael's little smirk...It was almost mind blowing as to why he did it...

Sam rubbed his forehead and started to think hard...

"Fi, replay it..."

Sam started, his mind already kicking in..

Fi turned to look at him, wondering why on earth he'd want to see any of that again..

"there's a reason Mike smirked, Fi..."

She sighed deeply and pulled the play bar back to where Michael was given the piece of paper. They watched closely and intensely...

Sam's eyes glued on everything and anything that could have stood out, something Michael had wanted either of them to see...

"There, pause it Fi!"

Sam shouted over her as he pointed to the front man's arm as his fist approached Michael's cheek...

Sam had pointed out something..

"He has a tattoo...that's what Michael wanted us to see? He took another beating just to show us a damn tattoo?"

Fi growled as she stared at the screen, her eyes narrowing on the tattoo. She soon saw what Sam did... It's unique markings and symbols...

"Yeah, Fi... that's what Mikey was showing us!... That's it, Brother!..."

Sam smiled and pulled Fi back from the laptop and chimed in, taking a screen capture of the frame and enlarging it. Using the latest digital enhancing software, Sam went to work on clearing the tattoo and making it easier and more distinct to determine what the ink represented or illustrated...

Fi moved from the chair and let Sam do his work, watching as she could see the mere improvements as Sam got to work on all the sharpness and edges. Working on it.. she was amused at how well Sam was on his laptop...

"I'll need one of my buddies to take a look at this and make it more clear.. but we're getting somewhere Fi!.. you be on the lookout for anything in the background, noises... anything!"

Sam was decisive and certain he was on something. Although the camera image wasn't the best, it was greatly grainy and pixelated he was still pleased with his results so far, his motives and commitment to find Michael grew stronger..

Fi watched Sam rush down the stairs and out the door, leaving her to watch the clip again for any more clues in the surroundings...

"I can't believe I have to watch this again..."

Fi mumbled to herself as she hit the play button. She cleared her throat and sighed deeply...Her hand holding her .45. She could only think of the last thing she said to him.. she insisted that he bring it to her... He did...She could only hope that those words weren't the last words she'll ever say to him...

* * *

><p><p>

Michael was now fortunate with light above him, as they all removed themselves from the scene. Leaving him there, his hands grasped the paper he dropped earlier.

Now, leaning against the back wall...

Drops of blood fell on the creased paper as he started read it. He stopped and placed his palm on his new fresh wound, as he looked down... The blood fell from the wound that the front man had just inflicted on him.. He held his palm on it, pressing down hard he continued to read the note..

He could only see one thing that stood out, he felt that he shouldn't continue to read the rest...

His eyes narrowed on the first two letters... the name, Fi.

His fingers kept a hold of the paper as he sat there, his knees bent. He sat the paper on his right knee and started to read the rest.

It wasn't long before Michael knew what this was all about, why it was happening and what they wanted. Who they wanted. It wasn't going to happen, they weren't going to get what they wanted.. no matter what, he would stop them getting their hand's on the one thing they wanted, craved...Even if it was the death of him, This man, Blaine wasn't getting his hands on the only thing he'd bleed for...He was not even going to get a glimpse of it, Michael was now committed to keep him from achieving his goal... even if it meant not ever seeing the daylight again. Blaine was not getting, Fi...

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thank you so much for your reviews guys! I hope this is going somewhere, please keep up the reviews! Let me know what you think, like etc. The reviews excite me to write faster and update sooner. Hope you enjoy and want more!_


	4. Chapter 4 – Broken words

Chapter 4 – Broken words

Michael rested against the wall, his eyes weak and heavy. Drifting off to sleep, a very light one at that. He could still hear things, murmurs and metallic sounds. His eyes shut, closed and resting. Michael could only think of what was written on the papers, what effect it would have had on Fi if he was to ever read it aloud to her... Snapping his eyes open, seeing Blaine walk in. He instantly charged for Michael and threw his cell phone at him.

Michael gave him a puzzled look, studying him for a moment before Blaine kicked Michael in the ankles.

"You've got one phone call, one only... Say goodbye to your girl"

He teased, a smirk crossed his dry lips. Blaine cocked an eyebrow at him and turned slowly. Walking towards the door, his steps slow and steady.

"You're not getting her..."

A sharp tone, Michael let out. So strong with his words, Blaine turned and looked over his shoulder. His eyes narrowed to Michael's eyes, meeting his gaze.

Smiling, he scoffed and shrugged his shoulders..

"Believe what you want, Westen. She's Mine..."

With those words, striking him hard. Michael leaped up and launched himself into Blaine, causing both of them to fall forwards, clashing hard onto the surface. Michael managed to get Blaine into a headlock, choking him..

"Over my dead body"

Michael used a poor choice of words before Blaine's elbow struck him in the ribs. Michael moved backwards from the striking throbbing pain to his sides before Blaine whipped out his gun, cocking it and resting the muzzle against Michael's forehead.

"That's what I was thinking..."

He traced the trigger with his index finger, taunting Michael before giving him a devious smirk..

"You kill me, you won't get near her..."

Michael played with him; he had no intentions of letting this psycho lay his hands on her, He came to the thought of making him believe he would.. Let him believe that keeping him alive would lead him to his prize. Michael edged him on... believing he was doing the right thing by keeping him alive. He was dead wrong though; there was nothing Michael wouldn't do to keep him from Fi...

Removing the weaponry from Michael's forehead. He shook his head and stepped out, slamming the door shut..Leaving Michael in silence, to gather his thoughts.

Shifting back to the back wall, where the cell phone rested. Michael hesitated for a moment. His eyes glimpsed at it. Noticing there was only one bar of battery left. Shaking his head softly. Michael bent his knees and rested his lower arms on them, playing with the phone for a second or two. Hesitating on whether or not he should call her. He didn't want to distress her more than she probably already was...He had already started ringing Fi's number at this point, the voice in his head begged him too... this could be the last time he'd hear her sweet voice.

"Mike!"

A familiar voice gasped in hopes he was correct, it was Sam.

"...Sam..."

Michael was appalled, somewhat relieved. Rubbing his hair roughly, he took a deep breath in.

"Mike, are you ok!"

Sam gasped again, his voice shaking. So much concern and despair attacked his voice.

"I'm.. Fine, Sam...How's Fi?"

He already knew how Sam was, the tone in his voice was daunting...He knew he'd be doing all he could to help Michael. Rushing around everywhere, asking everyone he could trust to find out anything and everything he could. Bashing down walls and doors...

"She's hanging in there, Mike. It's just us that know. Your Mom only knows that you've vanished..."

Sam stopped, parking at the side of the road. Turning the key to the charger, he rested his free hand on the steering wheel. Looking out at Miami's blue sky. He couldn't stand the silent pauses...It sickened him. So many thoughts and questions hammered inside his head, he was so uncertain on everything...

"Mike... What's going on? How much time do you have to talk?"

Sam asked, trying his best to keep calm and let Michael say as much as he could, so desperate for answers. The darkness was just too overwhelming and haunting..

"Not long Sam.. But I know this; He wants Fi... and i'll do everything and anything I can to prevent that, you got it?"

Lowering his head, Sam closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Blood started to boil, his skin shivering. He knew what Michael meant, he could hear the pure commitment and devotion in his voice. Sam didn't quite know what to say, only that he knew he had to tell Fi...

"Mike..."

Sam finally gasped..

"yeah, Sam?"

Hesitating on his choice of words, he hit the steering wheel hard. Frustrated and filled with so much pain and rage. He wanted so much to help him, save him...

"Promise Me.. "

Sam started before Michael instantly chimed in..

"I can't Sam..."

He let the words slip, he couldn't promise to be back any more, he would do anything and everything to prevent Blaine from taking her. The one and only women he's ever and always will love. Michael could tell this was stabbing Sam deep, like a sharp razor blade splitting through his heart... he broke the silence.

"His name is Blaine, that's the other thing I know"

He informed him, trying to break the silence. His eyes narrowed on the door.. just waiting for Blaine to barge in and pound on him.

"Mike..."

Sam swallowed the large lump evolving in his throat, tears threatened his eyes. He stayed strong...

"Yeah, Sam..."

Michael replied, uncertain on what Sam was going to say, He could hear the hesitation in his breathing, frustrating and agonising him.

"Be careful, Brother"

Sam managed to let out before all he could hear was silence. Sam rested his forehead on the steering wheel and closed his eyes tightly. His hands gripping tightly onto it, out of anger.. The words stuck to him, replaying in his head... He had to tell Fi...

….

Sam came into the Loft, No longer excited about his lead. Holding the file of printed images of the man's tattoo. He shut the door behind him, his mind completely clouded and distorted..hovering around just one thought.

"Did you find anything?"

Fi instantly asked, looking down at him as he slowly made his way up to the second floor as Fi was still on his laptop. She watched him carefully...  
>"Sam?"<p>

She called out as he ignored her. She let him pass, awaiting an answer as he sat down and slammed the file down on the work desk next to his laptop.

"I spoke to him, Fi..."

Sam started very bluntly, his eyes never leaving the floor before Fi reacted...

"What! When!"

Her eyes grew wider as she knew exactly who "he" was, in shock and relieved before Sam looked up at her. A soft and raw look. He gazed at her for a moment...

"He's ok..."

He managed to get out before Fi nodded and widely awaited him to continue. Sam cleared his throat...

"know of a man named, Blaine?"

He questioned her. Trying his best to stay far away from what Michael said. He bought himself some time and energy. Trying to meddle his way around it, he awaited for her answer as she gave him a tilted puzzled look, pondering on the name..

"Should I?"

She watched him, he grunted and rubbed his forehead...

"That's our psycho..."

Sam replied and got ready, bracing himself..

Fi intensely listened, wishing she could have heard Michael's voice...

"What does he want!"  
>She asked as questions started flying around restlessly in her mind. Creating a tornado of mind blowing thoughts and images.<p>

"He wants you, Fi..."

Sam answered her, giving her a cautious and tender look... Her heart sank. Guilt rushed over her. Anger started boiling her veins. All of this was happening because of her. She threw her hands around frantically and aggressively screamed..

"Then he can bloody well have me then!"

She growled and tried to get her cell from Sam. She wished Sam didn't need to take it with him now, she could have heard Michael.. she could have said what she's been wanting to say, tell him that she'll do anything to get him back... sacrifice herself..

"Fi... Mike is making sure that doesn't happen..."

Sam told her. Trying his best to sound vague and distant from what Michael really meant and what he really said.

"What do you mean?"

She frowned at him, grunting as she wasn't quite sure what Sam meant by his choice of words..

"you're not listening, Fi...Mike said, he will do anything and everything to keep him from having you..."

Frustrated as he had the tone of Michael's words in his mind, it agonised and troubled him.

"He's said that about a lot of things, Sam..."

Fi shrugged her shoulders and shook her head...

"Fi... He meant it, he wasn't going to let them get a glimpse of you.. a touch of you. No matter what, he wasn't going to let it happen..."

Fi listened, her heart started to pound harder within her chest, almost as if it was trying to jump through her throat. She swallowed hard, her body shook of shivers. She could feel the surge of fear rush through her...

"No, he'll be fine... I'll make sure of that..."

She shook her head in denial and grabbed her .45. cocking it out of anger and fear mixing through her veins...

"Fi... He meant that he's not coming home"

_**Author's Note:**_

_absolutely amazing reviews guys, I am deeply grateful and so happy for them. They were utterly amazing! PLEASE KEEP IT UP! ive had a rough couple of days, so i'm sorry for the delay! Hope this chapter is as "awesome" as the last! Your reviews truly keep me writing and wanting to! THANK YOU ALL! Keep it u_p!


	5. Chapter 5  She's coming back to me

Chapter 5 - She's coming back to me

"I always get what i want"

His nose pushing against Michael's cheek as he whispered the words into Michael's ear. With a tainted and twisted tone. Finishing it with a disturbing smirk. He wanted so much to pinch and pick at Michael's nerves. Wanting so much to make him believe he would get his hands on Fi. Michael could only smile, a bright smile filled with pity towards the psychotic maniac before him. As Blaine moved from Michael, his eyes captured that very bright smile... Feeling the mere urge to strike him across the face, wiping the smile... He growled and shook his head...

"Why are you smiling? you have no reason to smile, Westen"

Stepping back, his hands clenched into a tight fist, his knuckles blushed white from the tightening of his fist. Michael could tell the man was trying his best to intimidate him, show who was boss.. Who was in charge. However; that small hint of fear within his eyes told Michael otherwise... The man feared Michael. As he should.

Michael leaned against the wall and tilted his up slightly, bringing his arms out. He rested them on his knees. For a moment, he took in what was happening and closed his eyes before breaking out another smile. Still, keeping himself quiet and ignoring the man's obvious question.

The silence was creeping up on him, his insides started to itch from the surge of silence within the room. Blaine cleared his throat and stepped towards Michael before one of his men called out. Insisting he see what they had prepared. As Blaine watched Michael, he smirked and nodded...

"we'll see just how long that smile lasts..."

Giving his last few words, Blaine turned to walk away only to fall flat to the ground, thud. His nose hit the concrete hard, breaking it. Screaming, as blood surged from his nose. The crack echoed through his ears as he landed. It wasn't long before his nose became numb...The sudden impact was too sudden and quick, he had no idea it was coming nor happening. Michael jumped up and head locked Blaine, taking his weaponry and digging the muzzle against his neck. Pulling him up, forcing him to stand and walk. Michael pushed Blaine forwards and forced him towards the door, Towards his men as they sat at a computer. The other room was much more brighter and convenient. A large table with computers and it's hardware on top and underneath it. Tracking devices and camera's. hundreds of weaponry scattered all across the room. Ammo and other miscellaneous goods. As Michael entered the room, Blaine growled and shouted for his men...His words slurred, he grunted and muffled.

As he tried to call out his men, their faces instantly moved from the computer screen to see Michael with his left arm around Blaine's neck. a gun at his neck, Michael cocked the weaponry in his hand and kneed Blaine in the back, hitting his spine... The agonising scream escaping Blaine's lips made the others cringe and back down as they started to move towards Michael...

"Shoot him!"

Blaine managed to scream. He slowly looked up to his men hesitate.. they weren't even holding any weaponry on them. Each and every one of them underestimated Michael, even he did yet he was so petrified of him only moments ago...

The men shook, unable to think for themselves as Michael aimed the gun at their leaders head now. Michael stood there, his eyes pinned on the three of them before him... The blood on his face dry and thick. Michael pressed his foot down on Blaine's back, keeping the man at bay. Keeping him from doing anything that regarded Fi's safety. Michael's ice blue eyes darted from one man to the other, watching their every move as they stood before him, hesitation attacking their faces. Fear crawled in their veins. Michael then aimed the gun at the man closest to him. As the muzzle was then aimed at his face, the man jumped out of fright and stepped backwards, his hands instantly jumped up... he surrendered.

As Michael observed the room and its contents, he could see just what they were doing on the computer screen. What looked like tracking software. Just who exactly where they tracking...

"Who are you tracking?"  
>With his demand , Michael knew just who they were tracking... but he needed to know for sure, He needed to know just how he was going to keep Fi from being captured. realistically, it could be dead easy, all he had to do was pierce a bullet in between Blaine's eyes and it would be finished and he'd find his way out, sounds simple.<p>

Stuttering, the man looked from the monitor to Michael three times before he finally answered him...

"Glenanne"

even as he knew, it was Fiona.. as he heard. He needed to know what was the plan and what was happening. He was left in the darkness for far too long...

"Where is she..."  
>Michael quickly demanded as he pressed down on Blaine's back, receiving a cry of agony.<p>

"She's... She's.. here"

Michael's eyes widened as the man struggled to let out as he looked at the monitor... with a gasp. The man shook violently before Michael removed his foot from Blaine's back. Reaching down, he grabbed a hold of Blaine and violently pushed him against the wall, aggressively pressing the muzzle of his weapon against Blaine's temple...

"What is she doing here?"

Michael screamed at Blaine, who returned his scream with a smirk and a cock of his eyebrow, even with the blood contaminated face, he gave Michael a soft smile, letting out a small chuckle...

"I told you... i always get... what..i... want"

As Blaine let out his words, in-between his twisted smile and chuckle. Michael collided the butt of his gun into his forehead. Causing Blaine to tap out, falling unconscious. Michael let go of the lifeless psycho and watched him fall. Turning, Michael was now in an empty room...It wasn't long before an alarm was triggered, causing the emergency fire sprinklers system to engage. The water started to spray from the devices, destroying the computers within the room, soaking and drenching everything and anything it fell upon. The alarm was still buzzing and blaring... The red flashes, every two seconds. Although; none of this stopped Michael from reaching Fiona before the guards did...Looking back to see Blaine starting to come through, Michael started towards the exit... even without knowing just where he was, where to go and what was ahead of him. He didn't care, he had to find her...

Exiting the room, he found himself in what looked like an air base. Smoke was escaping through the vents, choking everything it touched. The sirens screeching and tormenting Michael as he tried his best to find her, his eyes squinted. He tried his best to scream her name. Holding onto his weaponry tightly, he made his way to the middle of the large undercover air base... Cargo's and large equipment stashed around the place. The smoke was thickening and starting to take its effect as Michael's eyes began to sting.

Hearing footsteps as he focused on listening to anything else but the loud alarm. Michael kneeled down, seeing the military boots starting towards him... As they cornered him, Michael spun around. Kicking their heels, swiftly hitting him over the head, hard. Michael looked up and around for anymore incoming... As he heard another one, Michael moved up and started before he faintly heard his name... her voice...

As Michael heard her, unable to reply and call back. HIs heart panicked, he struggled to see.. Failing to scream her name. He did his best to move towards her as she cried and cried out his name. He could hear the fear written in her voice...Worried he was trapped in with the flames that scorched through the building and it's surroundings...

Fi moved within the smoke. Her eyes focused on everything she could see.. As she saw someone incoming she instantly flinched and shot as she had just been attacked by a guard before she entered the base...

As she watched the body fall before her, the smoke moved and swayed away from it... exposing it... Fi dropped to her knees as the smoke moved fast towards her. Unfortunately entering her lungs... As Fi crawled to restrain her target, her eyes stung as she moved slowly towards them...As she placed her hand on their chest, her eyes finally focused enough. Noticing that they weren't a guard.

She gasped and winced as the smoke finally cleared the area, dropping her weapon she coughed violently before managing a single gasp..

"Michael"

_**Authors Note:**_

_Back from my needed hiatus. Depending how i feel about this fic etc i will continue. Hope you all enjoy. Sorry for the rustiness, it has been a while ... a long while. Thankyou in advance for the R&R's, they are greatly appreciated._


	6. Chapter 6  Quarrel

Chapter 6 - Quarrel

Blurred, distorted and dark. Opening her eyes, she struggled to regain focus. For a moment she thought she was awakening from a dream before the shadow figures moved before her, shaking her vision. Clearing her dry and rusty throat, Fi blinked and shook her head to focus her eyes, awake from the nightmare. As her eyes finally regained focus, She could see where she was... right where she remembered. Her mind travelled to where she fell, her hands holding Michael as he lay lifeless beside her.. She couldn't recall seeing his face, it was all just a massive blur attacking her head. Clouding her vision and thoughts... She moved slightly, a twitch and shiver as she could feel the sheer cold flow pass her as the door was opened. The shiver crawled down her neck. As she felt the cold thrill rush over her, she then realised and remembered her hair and clothes were damp from the fire sprinklers...

Tasting blood and some sort of material tainting her lips and tongue. Fi then realised she was gagged and restrained as she tried to flex and move her hands. Bound tightly to the Large industrial pipe attached to the ceiling. Grunting, she managed to create a sound.. Her mind trying to focus on the situation...Soon, she looked around the room, small and filthy. Rusted and decaying walls. Her eyes darting from each and any object she could possibly see... Observing everything and taking everything in, even the raw and distinct smell within the room. Before her, was a large cargo. Locked and sealed...Staring at it for a moment before movement is heard, Cocking her head to see someone aim straight for her...

"Hello, sweetheart"

The voice made her shiver, a cold and tedious shiver crawled down her neck and back. Travelling down her arms and legs. Squirming for a moment before the man comes into her view, a smile crossed his lips as he sat comfortably on the cargo... His hands interlocked, his eyes studying her...Leaning forwards, he slowly and carefully pulled the piece of material from her mouth, pulling it down. Letting it fall from her chin and loosely sitting on her neck.

Fi slowly looked up to see the man.. A smile beamed on her face, she smirked and couldn't help but chuckle.. she knew just who broke his nose, it only made her admire and need Michael even more...

"How did you get the broken nose?"

Her eyes pierced into his as she asked. Playing with him, she knew just who gave it to her... she just wanted to know.. if he was in fact there somewhere with her...As she watched the mere change in the man's face as she asked. Nothing but pure anger and hatred as he spat at her, flexing his hands into a fist..

"Your pathetic boyfriend, if you _must_ know"

Blaine teased and knew exactly what she wanted, He had ideas and plans of his own. ... He wasn't as stupid as Michael made him out to be. A smile crossed his lips as he thought more and more about just how easily he could toy with her... the deadly and disturbing ideas rushing through his mind, he couldn't help but smile... He could have so much fun with this...Clearing his throat, Blaine sighed deeply and licked his lips...

"It's Ok.. I have you now.. Just what I wanted"

Reaching out, Blaine traced Fi's face with his index and middle finger. Softly stroking her face, admiring her for a moment before leaning back and clearing his throat. Hesitant on his next choice of words...

"I want and need you, in ways you won't imagine..."

He stated with a smile of pride. Pride of his choice of words. The words made Fi choke...She instantly thought the man was insane, but she already knew that from the start. She began to get curious as to what exactly this man had planned, what his twisted and warped mind had plotting to do with her... Fi's mind soon started to wander, thinking about Michael.. if she had shot him and if he was Ok... she started to master a plan to find out...

"I won't agree to anything, do anything... until I see Michael..."

Fi demanded as she could still taste the blood on her lips and tongue. The raw and rough feeling at the edges of her lips, the taste so bitter. Her eyes fixed on the tormenter before her, showing nothing but dedication and truth to her words. So much certainty and meaning to each word that escaped her lips...He could see that she wasn't bluffing, the pure anger and passion he could see deep inside her eyes... Nothing but love and devotion for Michael, it only made him angrier...Yet he knew, she had to have her way for him to use her for his plans...whatever they were. Giving in, his mind swirled with outcomes. Blaine shook the thoughts out of his head and sighed deeply... Looking at Fi for a moment, he hissed at her. Showing just how bothered he was, seeing her so in love and devoted to him... he despised it. Getting up, he stopped and looked down at the cargo and stepped outside without a single word. Fi sat there in silence. tilting her head back, she sighed deeply and closed her eyes, resting them... She tried her best to embrace the slow and agonising wait... trying to keep her mind on the task, getting out of there. She was already digging through the tough material wrapped and tied around her wrists... she could feel the material's strength weakening and slowly falling from her tight binds...

The silence was deafening. She couldn't hear a single thing... It was taunting and tormenting her. As her concentration was stuck on her binds, she mindlessly dug her way through the rough material until the screeching and metallic sounds from the rusted door scattered and echoed through the room, startling her. She instantly stopped her attempt to free her bounds and looked.. waited.

Blaine stepped in first, nothing but a dull and emotionless look written all over his face. Hint of anger mixed with lust as his eyes caught Fi's...As he walked in, two men followed dragging Michael in. Throwing him next to the cargo before Fi. He was still unconscious.

Blaine stepped in and kicked Michael in the leg, turning to Fi with a large smile...

"you shot your own boy, How do you feel?"

Kneeling down, Blaine grabbed a hold of Michael's left deltoid and squeezed, looking at Fi he started to chuckle...

"felt great... not as great as when I pierce a bullet in between _you_r eyes"

Fi shrugged before throwing a glare at the man. Blaine let it slide as he tugged and squeezed Michael's arm, trying to get a reaction from the unconscious spy. Stepping up, Blaine let out a long sigh and closed the door. He wanted his privacy...Rubbing his hands together. Trying to relieve the itch he had coursing through his veins, irritating him...

"Don't worry, you only shot him in the arm"

Ignoring her smug remark, he kept the topic on hand. Moving from Michael. Standing there for a brief moment. He took it all in. He finally got what he wanted, after years of planning.. finding her.. She was finally in his procession. His eyes slowly moved to take a closer look at his trophy... As the room was filled with silence and discomfort, Blaine was suddenly thrown to the ground, inches away from having his head colliding with the side of the cargo, close by... Michael had tripped him, so swiftly that even Fi had no idea it was coming...

As Blaine hit the ground. Michael moved up and checked him for any weapons. As he was clear, Michael elbowed the man in the face, striking him once again in the nose...moving over to Fi as soon as he finished with Blaine.

Taking a breath in, Fi then sighed with nothing but relief. Looking straight into his eyes. Finally able to see him again, touch him. He was alive... It was only a matter of getting out of there together.

"Fi, are you ok?"

Michael roughly asked as he untied her raw and bruised wrists. Fi gave him a giggle...

"You need to ask, Michael?"

She replied, keeping her inner sudden relief and struggle deep inside. Michael helped her up, taking off the rags that was tied around her neck. His thumb stroking the sore and tender edges of her mouth, comforting and soothing her for a second. She gave in and closed her eyes, her hands held onto his wrists, tightly...For a moment, it was bitter and sweet. It wasn't long before the guards came in to check the situation...

The two men walked in only to receive a kick to their face, cracking ones jaw. The other received a kick to the groin. Falling to the ground in agony, the guards groaned and moaned at the attack... In dire shock of what had happened. They attempted to move, only to have Fi strike them one last time, causing them to fall unconscious. grabbing their weaponry and leaving the room hand in hand with Michael. In a rush to get the hell out of there with Michael...

Leaving the room, Michael couldn't help but wonder just what was happening... Nothing was planned properly. The guards were amateur muscle. What exactly was going on... All of the questions that started to attack his mind stopped him for a second. He wanted answers...

Fi started for the Exit, the weaponry in guard. She moved towards the door and opened it. The place was deserted. No guards, nothing. Looking over her shoulder as Michael finally came beside her...

"Michael, the place is deserted.."  
>Fi confirmed as Michael nodded. She could see Michael was deep in thought about the whole situation. What they wanted with her, what they intended to do with him.. why they did any of this. It was all just a mind game at the moment. Michael moved ahead and walked outside, seeing an empty and unguarded vehicle. Taking a look around, the place was heavily fenced, electric and barbed wiring... yet no guards. Michael took another look at the building from the outside, no cameras. Nothing. He started to wonder if this was all staged, someone helped them escape. Either it was that, or Blaine and his term really were as dim-witted as he believed they were...<p>

"I'll check underneath"

Fi shouted out as she rushed up to the vehicle and checked underneath for any explosives of any sort. Michael took a detailed look into the windows and checked inside. No leads, wires or gadgets seen. Nothing out of the ordinary.. besides an unlocked vehicle outside of their defenceless captive building...

Michael waited for Fi to finish up with her scanning around the car. slowly and cautiously listening for any ticks or clicks besides the usual as he opened the car door. Checking the seats, he sat in the driver seat and took another detailed look inside before telling Fi to get in. His eyes pinned on the car keys already placed in the ignition...Throwing a look at Fi, who sat there just as shocked as he was...

"we're clear Michael... "

Fi assured him. Her eyes locked with his as he slowly turned the key, starting the car's engine. Michael and Fi sighed deeply...They were still alive.. they were free...Driving carefully, listening for any suspicious sounds. They drove in silence the whole way back...Lost in their own thoughts. Everything seemed to have happened so quick, yet it was daunting at the same time...

"Michael.."

Fi started, her voice croaked for a moment. swallowing the large lump that began to evolve in her throat, the grating feeling of guilt...

"Yeah, Fi"

Michael replied. His eyes fixed on the road ahead. He couldn't help but drop his shoulders and relax...she was safe...

"I had to..."

She vaguely stated. Dropping her head in what seemed as if she was in shame. Michael looked at her for a moment, admiring her. A smile crossed his lips..

"I know you did"

Michael smiled at her. With his words, Fi looked up. A loving and intense look crossed her face... a gasp, He knew she'd do whatever it took to get him back... just as he would with her. The guilt faded from her chest and throat... Unspoken words were written all over their faces, words they wanted to say... things they wished they could say... yet, they both knew exactly what they were...As Michael stopped at the red lights, the night was closing in as the sun came to rest. The Miami skies still faintly light, the clouds hovering over them.

"Do you think it's over, Michael?"  
>Fi couldn't help but voice her thoughts, she began to wonder exactly what the psychotic man had planned... if he had gone through so much trouble to get her.. would he give up so easily? Something didn't feel right...<p>

"No Fi... I wouldn't"

Michael looked at her. Hinting that the man wanted her. Michael could see just how much Blaine wanted his hands on Fi, he knew he wasn't going to let this escape stop him.. for whatever purpose or reason he had in mind, he wasn't going to let it slide... It is what he would do, he'd never give up. Although; Blaine didn't love her like Michael did, Michael could see just how much he wanted her...It told him enough to make sure the man never got her...

"Michael...I -"

Fi started before Michael instantly chimed in...

"No Fi... I'll be fine, I'm not leaving your side"

...

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thank you all So much for the amazing reviews! Take note: Anonymous reviews is DISABLED. I'm sorry, but I'm sick of gutless and pathetic people trying to troll me all the time. I hope you liked this chapter as well, much more to come. I'm trying my best to keep these coming as fast as I can for you guys! Happy Holidays guys! Love you all. _


	7. Chapter 7   Unseen scars

Chapter 7 - Unseen scars

Taking the back roads, keeping an eye out. Michael and Fi travelled mindlessly through Miami. Making sure they were not followed, no one was watching them as they attempted to make their way back to Michael's loft. After endless hours, Michael parked the unmarked car two blocks from the loft. Keeping a very sharp eye out for anything suspicious... Fi watched and took a detailed look around, securing the place as they came closer towards the lofts gates... So many people gathered around to enter the nightclub. Not only did the bystanders eager to enter the club keep them on edge, but Fi watched them ever so closely before She and Michael headed inside the large gates..

Closing the gate, Michael and Fi started for the stairs only to have Sam jump out from the loft's door in shock seeing Michael and Fi standing at the base of the chairs. lowering his drawn gun, he sighed and dropped his shoulders. Letting out the largest gasp of relief to see them both there...

"Awe, Mike... I'm sorry! I tried stopping her.. but you know what she's like.. she get's violent"

Sam apologized instantly as he rushed down to them as his eyes narrowed on the tainted and dry blood on them, in case they needed any sort of medical attention.

"It's fine, Sam... I know what she's like"

Michael assured Sam that it was never his fault. He knew Sam would have done anything to keep her from running into the trap or suicidal mission. Fi rested her hand on Michael's back, lightly stroking it before a familiar shriek is heard, calling Michael's name...

they all looked at the gate, seeing Madeline in shock. Seeing Michael and Fiona standing at the base of the stairs. Her eyes darting from each of them. She gasped and instantly rushed towards Fi, brushing pass Michael. She placed her hands on Fi's face and softly stroked her face.

"Fiona, are you Ok!"

Madeline asked sincerely, her eyes pinned to Fi's as she checked her over. The bruises and dry, faded blood startled her. Fi smiled and nodded...her hands slowly and carefully pulling Madeline's hands from her face and nodding.

"I'm fine Madeline"

Fi smiled and assured her before Madeline turned to Michael and pushed him in the chest out of frustration... Michael stumbled backwards and let her do what she had to... She was left in the dark about the whole thing, lost and blind.

"Don't you go disappearing again, Michael"

She growled at him. She knew it wasn't his choice, but she let the words out. Even with it not making any sense to her or anyone else, she felt showing anger would help her heart heal from the pressure and feelings that she may not ever see her son again...It helped to be angry at him...

Michael sighed deeply and nodded before a massive bolt of pain around his right lateral lumbar region...bowling forwards due to the very shocking pain bolting up his upper and lower back and surging up his neck. For a moment it subsided... Madeline jumped back and shook.. Fi moved towards him and placed her hand on his back..

"Michael?"

Fi started before Madeline quickly started to shout..

"Michael? I didn't hurt you did I?... Did I just do that!"

Looking up, Michael was just as shocked as everyone else. The sudden spur of pain was out of the ordinary... as it suddenly appeared and disappeared so instantly. Sam came down from the stars and placed his hand on Michael's shoulder..

"Mike?"

Sam asked carefully, still rather worried and puzzled just like the others. He was determined to make sure he was ok...

"I'm fine.. I don't know what that was.. No Ma, it wasn't you"

As Michael finished his stumble of words another bolt of pain strikes in the same area, causing him to throw himself forwards. Instantly grabbing a hold of the rails, keeping himself from falling to his knees which collapsed with him. The pain was more intense this time, throbbing and surging through his body.. Michael tried his best and controlled his breathing.. Fi and Sam came down and helped Michael move up the stairs..Before they could take a grip on him, Michael moved back and lifted up his black shirt cautiously as every movement caused the unknown wound to sting and throb with agony, carefully pulling his white singlet up and revealing what looked like a recently sewed surgical wound, what looked more like a contusion. generally measuring 4-5 inches long. As Michael felt the freshly crimson soaked shirt, he looked down at the surgical cut and instantly looked back up at Fi...

A horrid face masked her as her eyes fixed on the wound. Uncertain what to think...Almost gobsmacked. She and Sam started to wonder just how Michael had no idea of the wound being there...It wasn't long before Sam instantly shared his thoughts..

"... the drug they used on you had only just worn off and took you by surprise... it's a wonder it didn't fade sooner, Mike!"

Sam explained as he and Fi helped Michael up the stairs. staying close by as he walked up and headed towards the loft's door. The pain came in massive painful waves, which were agonising. He had no idea when it was to spark again, fear of the unknown...As the drugs were fading, the pain began to pulsate and attack his side even more...Taking a seat on the stool before the workbench, Michael insisted he and the others take a more detailed look at the wound...

Fi helped him take his black shirt off, slowly. She only wished she was taking his shirts off for more pleasant reasons.. and more aggressively. As her thoughts started to stick on the situation before her she began to wonder what exactly was happening...going through a tunnel, she was confused and filled with questions that no one had answers too... As she pulled his white tank top up and pulled it over his head. Her eyes instantly narrowed the surgical wound...not only was it contusion but it was also showing a slight case of laceration. No longer with the pain relief and numbness, Michael started to sweat from the pressure and impact of the sudden rise of the pain. It wouldn't be long before he'd ignore it.

"What is it?"

Madeline asked, squinting and wincing as she stayed behind Fi. Not wanting to get any closer, yet she wanted to heal her son as best as she could. Michael then placed his fingers around the wound and started prodding and poking around...Wincing as the area was bruised and filled with trauma.

"Michael, what are you doing?"

Madeline shouted over Fi's shoulder as Sam gathered all of the medical equipment within the loft...Michael slowly looked up from the wound and gave Madeline a soft look..

"I need to cut it open..."

He knew Madeline wasn't going to like the idea, he knew just how twisted she'd think he was after hearing that bizarre assumption. Shooting him a crooked look, Madeline started...

"You're going to.. what! are you crazy Michael! it's sealed for a reason!"

Madeline threw her thoughts at him. Filled with bewilderment and worries towards her son and his warped decisions. She couldn't quite gather just why he wanted to re-open the nasty wound...

"Ma... There's something under the skin.."

Michael tried to ease her, only to spark her even more..

"what! what is it? Why would someone cut you up and put something in you, Michael? are you hearing what you're saying?"

Madeline finished before Fi turned and placed her comforting hands on Madeline's shoulders, calming her down. Her eyes locked with Madeline's for a moment before she sat Madeline down...

"Madeline, it's fine... we'll figure this out... I know just how.. stupid this sounds"

With her last words, she shot a glare at Michael before turning back to Madeline who shook her head, sat up and threw her hands around...

"Do what you wish.. I need a cigarette"

Madeline ended her bicker and furiously headed out to the balcony to get some fresh and intoxicated air... Moving herself from the situation and mind splitting headache that was in the room...

Moving towards Michael, Fi moved her head to the side slightly and studied him for a moment...As Sam moved in and placed the bags and boxes of medical equipment on the workbench, he gave Fi a soft look before swinging around as his cell phone started ringing...picking it up, he answered only to be pranked. Shaking his head, Sam placed his phone on the workbench and groaned loudly...his face filled with nothing but irritation. Fi watched him for a moment before she just had to ask..

"I take it you were pranked, Sam? it happens to everyone... don't let it get to you"

Fi smirked, trying to lighten the mood as the irritation never faded from him...As Sam returned her mock with nothing but a sinister glare, Fi shrugged her shoulders and smiled...

"Yeah, funny Fi... only I've had the same thing happen five times since you left"

Sam ran his hands through his hair and roughly threw his hands back down, his eyes never leaving Michael's wound. His mind giving him all the options as to how he was to do what Michael wanted. He knew he had no anaesthetics on him, nothing like what these sick and twisted people gave him...

Shrugging, Fi wasn't sure what to say about Sam's little phone problem until she picked his cell up and turned his phone off...

"Happy?"

She remarked as she placed his phone down and gave him a sweet bitter smile before she watched Sam clean Michael's wound and its surrounding areas..

"Mike... I don't have anything to give you, you sure there's something there?"

Sam asked, like Fi.. he wasn't sure if Michael was right about his words..and speculations that there was something he was meant to see...

"you think it's a tracker, Michael..."

Fi watched him, she knew what he was thinking...Michael looked at her for a second and hesitated..

"What else could it be?"

He shrugged his shoulder and gave her a helpless look, it haunted her for a moment before Sam stepped in again and blocked their vision of one another...

"Alright Mike... this isn't going to tickle"

Sam swallowed the large lump of guilt and pressure that started to evolve within his throat. He knew fighting against Michael wouldn't work, he knew he had to do it..He and Fiona were too alike, never to argue with them unless he, himself knew otherwise... right now, he wasn't sure what he was thinking... after all, Michael was more than likely right about his speculation there was a tracker of some sort hiding and digging into his muscle and tissue...however; he had done this more than once... they all had something to numb the pain. Before he went ahead, he showed Michael a piece of wood to take within his mouth to bite on...

As Sam disinfected his blade, he carefully and thoughtfully re-opened the tightly sealed cut...Michael gritted his teeth against the wood, grunting. Fi moved to his side and held onto him, holding him on his left side...

As Sam split the skin open, exposing the wound; a small digital chip was in view. Michael was in fact, right. Blaine wasn't as stupid as they thought.. He knew they'd check their clothes, watches and accessories. he knew they'd check the car... he knew the drugs he gave Michael wouldn't wear off until now, the man had staged the whole escape so he could hit them at home...

As Michael's eyes narrowed the chip, he grunted and took the wood from his mouth...

"Destroy it.."

Michael managed to mutter before Madeline came in with a puzzled look, holding her phone in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Her eyes narrowing in on the blood that painted Michael's right side...

"I keep getting prank calls, Michael"

She informed her son before a bullet smashes through the kitchen window and swarms pass Sam, missing him by an inch...As the bullet is fired, Sam pushes Michael and Fi down, yelling to Madeline to get down and stay low as she was further away from them. Two more bullets are ripped through the loft's windows... Madeline covers her ears and closes her eyes. Sam tried his best to signal where the shooter was as silence broke...

From the sudden force to the ground and open wound, that ripped from the movement and strain. Michael grabbed one of his pistols that had been sealed underneath the workbench with duct tape, in case of emergencies. Two more bullets shattered through the window's... causing them to stay down, unable to hear anything as the glass shattered and smashed on the floor and its surroundings. As Michael attempted to look towards the loft's door.. swinging his pistol in guard, only to have it kicked out of his hand by Blaine, who then drop kicked Michael in the jaw. Causing him to fall unconscious from the sudden blow and loss of blood. He then swiftly jumped forwards and took a tight grip on Fi, who resisted and fought against him...

Sam jumped up to keep the bastard from restraining Fi before three other men came in and controlled him... Fi managed to kick and almost knock out Blaine before she was then struck from behind by the three men behind her...

his back hit the base of the workbench as the men threw Sam against it. Cuffed and bound. They then moved over to Madeline who shook in horror...

"What do you... want?"

She managed to let slide from her quivering lips, watching them.. waiting for a reply. Blaine stumbled and grunted as he turned to see Madeline, he pointed at Fiona as she was placed next to Sam, unconscious from the blow to the back of her head...

"Her, all we.. wanted was.. her... but... I guess you guys, can help"

Blaine breathed heavily as his adrenaline rush started to settle. He looked at Fi once again before taking a glance at Sam and Michael. His eyes then narrowed his men. Smirking, he looked back at Madeline...

"I'll be fun.."

_**Authors Note:**_

_Sorry for rustiness guys. I have a new set up for my laptop etc so just getting use to it all and yeah, I'm really sorry if this chapter makes no sense and is absolute shite. I hope it pleases you all and you're all eager to know what is going to happen. Thank you all very much for the support._


	8. Chapter 8  Anguish

Chapter 8 - Anguish

Breathing heavily, desperately catching their own breath. not a single sound is heard. Darkness fading, struggling to maintain vision. Blurry and distorted, damaged sight. Everything was dark and silent. Deafening. Feeling the tight tarnished grip squeezing and strangling his wrists. Coming through completely, Michael opened his blue eyes, snapping them open. Taking a glimpse of his surroundings and atmosphere, it wasn't long before he realised he was sitting at the base of the stairs to the second floor of the Loft. His ankles free, only his wrists and stomach where tied and wrapped with a thick and hard rope. Swallowing, trying to relieve the dry and sickening feeling within his chest and throat. So far, he hadn't moved much, his muscles tensed as he then came to conclusion that the others were nowhere to be seen or heard. Blinking, Michael cocked his head up, cracking and stretching the muscles that clenched within his neck. As Michael slowly looked back down, his eyes narrowed on the front door as he looked to his left.

The Lofts door as Wide open. Michael started to wonder what exactly was happening as pain started to bolt up and through his body. The incision Sam had made earlier, still exposed and open. Bleeding, stained and drenched his right lower abdomen and side. He was trapped, shirtless and completely baffled. Michael grunted, licking his dry and coarse lips. Michael glanced around the room again, starting to ponder what he was to do before a young, shaking women walks in. Her hands trembling, she held tightly onto a try containing equipments such as bandages and other recuperating instruments. Her eyes slowly made their way to Michael's face, she cringed slightly before making her way over, dodging the scattered glass on the floor. Bare foot, she tip toed her way through, carefully and cautiously. Her long dark blonde hair, dry and damaged. Her light green eyes narrowed on the blood around the area she was made to heal. She stepped over the last of the glass and let out a large sigh of relief. She tried her best to keep herself from falling apart, her hands still quivering violently. Barely looking Michael in the eye, she kept her gaze on her job at hand, his wounds.

Michael observed her for a moment, watching her closely. He could see the pure terror within her eyes, the dry tears and drench cheeks. Her hands shaking as she placed the tray down on the steps behind him. Michael couldn't help but wonder, think of what was going through her mind.. but most of all, who was she? A complete stranger tending his wounds, where was Fi, Sam and Madeline. Where were they? Why was she here? the questions hammered and rushed through his mind, attacking him, it wasn't long before Michael had to inquire...

"Who are you?"

Michael started, he more or less, insisted with the tone. He had to know who this women was as she carefully pulled at the rope that was inches from rubbing against his open wound. She was already sweating from the pressure and demands, she was afraid and full of shock. uncertain whether or not she was able to speak, whether she'd be able to tell him or not... She swallowed and cleared her throat, trying to prepare herself as she could feel the fear and struggle attack her throat and chest. She slowly moved from Michael and pinned her eyes with his. Staring at him for a moment, Michael could see just how terrified she was... Shivering in nothing but fear.

"I... I was told.. to... stitch and clean up your wound..."

She struggled, her voiced low and trembling. She almost slurred her words. Surprised herself that she could even consume some sort of a sentence. She tried her best not to keep her attention on him, she desperately wanted to reach out and scream, tell him just what was happening... but she felt she couldn't, she felt she was wrapped and trapped in chains. Suffocating...

Michael watched her, her hands were nowhere near steady enough to stitch up his wound..He cleared his throat and started before he didn't have a choice...He could see how scared she was, that something was keeping her. Something was suffocating and taunting her...It was clear, the women was here against her own will...They had captured her and forced her to do their dirty work...

"what are they holding against you?"  
>Michael asked softly, his eyes narrowing on her hands as she tried her best to keep the rope from rubbing his stomach and chest raw, it had already started to burn his skin. Pulling it down, she tried her best to ignore him. Her eyes stared at the cut, it was clean. Sam had done a very clean and nice job, only the hasty and sudden movements had angered the wound. Causing it to rip open an inch longer. Her eyes fixed on the wound, she stopped for a moment. Catching her own breath as she stepped back and stood before Michael. He looked up at her, a sore and sincere look upon his face. She gave in as she narrowed her eyes with his. Rubbing her face, she leaned and received a cup of water, it was initially used to clean the wound. Hesitation attacked her before she took another look at Michael, his dry lips. She could tell he would be de-hydrated and suffering from exhaustion. The weather itself was enough...<p>

Stepping forwards slowly, she gently pushed his head back, slightly. Resting her left hand on his hair, she carefully let him take a few sips from the container with the fresh and ice cold water. As she let him take a few sips, she lightly and gently moved back and placed the container back down. Biting her lower lip, she knew she would be in more trouble. However; she didn't know for certain they were watching.. she took a huge risk to give Michael some sort of salvation... She felt good, but the sheer agony of the situation started to taunt her...

".. My.. My Son..."

She struggled as tears started to elope from her tainted eyes. She lowered her face, hiding. She tried to gather herself together. clearing her throat, she felt she didn't need to say anymore. She didn't know just how much Michael needed to know.

Michael kept his eyes on her, closely. He watched her every movement and facial expression. He desire to help him, her desperation to stay alive.. for her son. She too, had a lot to live for.

"Do you know what's going on?"  
>Changing the topic at hand, Michael moved from the sensitive subject; even though, he was unsure on every detail about the child, or man for that matter. He was blind, Michael had no idea what was happening and who exactly was involved. Michael tried his best to stay within the situation at hand as his mind would wander to those he could not see; Fi, Sam and Madeline...<p>

Shaking her head as she started on his wound, she had already numbed the area. Michael was oblivious to what was actually happening...It struck him as she started to place the stitches through his skin, he couldn't seem to remember just when she had numbed the area...

"No, I don't. All.. i know, is that i was to keep you alive. They snatched me from my hospital as i was leaving, in broad daylight...How they did it, i do not know..."

Michael started to wonder just where his family was, If each and every one of them were unharmed. Feeling the slight stinging sensation, Michael watched as she was almost finished. It was only three stitches, but she took so much care and concentration into it... it felt like an eternity. As his eyes watched, he was slowly making his way through the rope. Although; his wrists were raw and bleeding from the pressure and constant roughness and movements.

"What's your name?"

Michael asked politely, at least he thought he did. He tried his best to keep her on the job at hand, keep her distracted from the scenarios and plans he had within his mind. She looked up at him for a moment, her hands stopped. She stared at him for a second, unsure of what his motives were...

"Dawn"

She softly replied, almost bashful of her name or her almost instant answer. Either way, she seemed embarrassed. Michael smiled, his new asset's name was Dawn. Michael watched as she began to blush. Moving from his wound, neatly and carefully stitched and sealed. She gathered the bandages and hesitated for a moment...

"Yours?"

She asked, almost hiding her face with her long dark blonde hair. She moved in close and wrapped the bandages around Michael's waist, having to practically embrace him as she pulled the long bandage around to his back and back to his waist. Michael waited for to finish with her final touches...He watched her clip the bandages and make sure they were attached and clean. Stepping back, she watched him for a minute... her hands had been shaking the whole time, just not as intense. Michael had made her more settled than earlier, some sort of progress was happening...

"Michael.."

He answered her with a soft smile. Her eyes watched his before she narrowed the other bruises and dry blood that was exposed on the back of his neck...

"What... happened?"

She asked as she sat down in front of him, picking at her nails. Occasionally looking towards the loft's door, expecting someone to walk in.. anything. She was so timid, afraid and alone...She felt Michael was her only friend.. maybe someone to protect her... save her from the misery...

"They wanted my girlfriend..."

Michael practically grimaced at the word "wanted"... they got her...He felt worthless, he couldn't keep his promise... Now, he had no idea where Fi was.. If she was ok, she could be back in Ireland as far as he knew. Guilt and failure attacked his throat, swallowing the large lump. he tried his best to keep himself together, trying his best not to cave in...Sighing deeply, Michael watched Dawn as she gave him a depressing look... a look of pity...

"I guess.. they got her...Is her name, Fiona?"

She asked carefully, she could see his face change as her name was mentioned. She cleared her throat and proceeded.. she didn't expect him to say anything, his mind was racing...

"they mentioned her..."

She fidgeted with her nails. Trying to get the words in the correct order. She was unsure how he'd react.. She didn't know much, only of the words that were spread inside the car whilst they handled her. She could only faintly remember, what stood out the most was her name...Michael watched her as Dawn bit her lower lip, she was so tense and squirmy...

"They were saying, they needed her... that it was all about her, but they thought you could help too"

She finished explaining, mumbling almost. She tried to remember what was said and how it was said. However; everything was a little hazy as she was almost unconscious from the blow to her head. Her eyes found Michael's.. she could see he was beating himself up about the situation, she slowly gathered herself together and stood before him. Watching him, she cleared her throat and moved slowly, making her way behind him. She slowly and carefully removed the ropes from his wrists...She felt she needed to do something for him, regardless of stitching up his wound..As Michael was still silent, speechless. She lightly rubbed his wrists, she could feel just how raw and tender they were.. bruised and red, some of the skin had torn off from the chafing. Moving away, she shot her head to the door as Blaine entered...

"Are you done?"

His soaring aggressive tone shook Dawn instantly, she scattered as quick as she could from Michael. Like ants rushing away from impact... She cowered, shivered and whimpered. She clearly had some unseen wounds, scars for that mattered. Michael watched him, making his way towards him. Blaine smirked and came face to face with him, his nose just touching Michael's...

"thought I wasn't going to get my hands on Fiona? isn't that what you said?"

He teased, bringing out his cell phone from his back pocket. He shoved it in Michael's face, nothing but a large grin covered his face. His eyes filled with hatred towards Michael, he almost bounced around as he watched Michael...

Michael looked at the cell, a photo of Fiona displayed. Now he could feel just how she did... it was all in reverse.. Michael ignored Fiona and took a detailed look at her surroundings, he could already see where she was. The man was stupid to keep her close by... very close by. How pathetic did he think Michael was? Did he not know just how trained he was? He underestimated him, he was only going to pay for it soon...Blaine was an idiot.. or, he knew just what Michael would look for.. a trap? Was he smart enough to pull it off? No one knew...His eyes moved to see Fi's face, she was beaten... Clenching his jaw, Michael tried his best to control the anger that surged through his veins...

"Don't get too comfortable"

Michael let out. Blaine growled and tossed his phone back into his pocket, spitting on Michael. He hissed and punched him in the jaw, Michael snapped his head to the right and smirked...

As Blaine went to give Michael another punch to smirk about, Dawn launched in and wrapped her arms around his raising arm. As Dawn latched on, Blaine pushed and shoved her off him, turning to her he started for her, his hands clenched into fists... gritting his teeth...

"He's not your friend"

He screamed. His hands around her throat. She wriggled and squirmed, any way to release some air into her lungs, she struggled to speak...

"You... Need.. Me to keep him alive"

She managed, only just. Blaine loosened his grip and turned to Michael. Who was still seated, even with the chance, Michael didn't take it...as he knew what would have happened otherwise; he knew he wouldn't have killed her, he knew the man needed her. Why else was she still there? As Blaine moved from Dawn, taking out his pistol. He pointed it and pressed it into Michael's bare chest...

"I would shoot you, i would beat the living hell out of you... But i need you for something... Dawn, clean him up..."

He finished, his breathing slowing down as his adrenaline subsided and faded. Wiping his face and mouth with the back of his left hand, he waved his pistol at Dawn to rush over and clean Michael's dry blood and cuts...

"Michael.."

He shouted, gathering Michael's attention; Blaine smiled deviously as Michael slowly glared at him...

"I'll tell Fiona you don't miss her"

_**Authors Note:**_

_Sorry for rustiness guys, it had been a long time since i last did any writing. very sorry for the delay too! it's very messy! I hope you all still read and enjoy, eager to know what happens next etc. I have a lot in mind :D. Thank you all in advance for the reviews and favourite!_


	9. Chapter 9  Chances

Chapter 9 - Chances

Her eyes shot open, instantly realising she was no longer within the loft. Dizzy and weak, Fi took a look around. It was dark, only small amounts of light glistened and shined through the room, or house for that matter. Fi was in the same position as Michael, tightly and roughly tied to a chair, only Fi was more restrained than Michael. Her ankles attached to the steel chair that was initially bolted to the concrete grounds. Ignoring the striking pain that attacked her temple, Fi started to struggle and wriggle her way out of the tight restraints. however; the chafing on her wrists, stomach and ankles started to take a toll on her as she furiously moved around. As she struggled, the lights were soon shinning down on her. Burning her eyes, Fi closed her eyes for a few moments before she slowly opened them to see Blaine standing before her.. Wearing a wicked smile, his hands behind his back. He smirked and kneeled down to meet her eyes...

placing his hands on her knees, he looked up at her. Nothing but a devious and spiteful grin crossed his lips. His eyes never leaving Fi's face, full of admiration and passion as he watched her lips and eyes. Her expressions, so full of irritation and anger. Her brain raced, rushed and caused her to have a splitting headache, she was so confused. She had no idea why this psychotic man had such a desire to have her, what where his interests? How did he even know her? So many questions gathered within her mind, she was so lost and disturbed... As she looked around the room, her heart ached.. Michael, Madeline and Sam were nowhere to be see.. Nowhere to be found. Her heart hammered, she could feel it hammering and slamming within her chest. She instantly looked to Blaine, who still held that nasty smile... His eyes admiring her ever so dearly, it did nothing but disgust and make her more determined to slaughter the man...

"Where is Michael..."

She let out, without even thinking. The words slipped so softly off her lips. As she spoke his name, Blaine clenched his jaw, his eyes darted at hers. He cleared his throat and stood up, turning his back to her. He stood there for a moment, flexing his fingers...

"He's fine.."

He replied with a dry tone. As he stood there, he leaned over and rested his hands on a small steel table that was roughly ten feet away from Fi. Tapping the sides, he hesitated for a moment and felt he needed and wanted to play with the woman's emotions. The inner devil laughed with him as he turned and gave Fi a sly grin...

"Well... at least, i think he is"

shrugging his shoulders, Blaine kneeled before Fi again and squeezed her knees. Teasing her lightly, he studied and watched her exclusively, wanting to see any sort of pain written on her face, any sort of reaction; he wanted and was dying to see... He almost craved it.. It angered him as she was so narrow, so emotionless. Fi kept a straight face, keeping her emotions and pure anger inside, she knew Michael would be ok... but the small voice at the back of her head told her otherwise when it came to Sam and Madeline. Blaine wanted some fun, he didn't want to rush into things just yet, he was itchy for some fun. He had finally reached his goal, she had her again...He wasn't going to let her slip away this time. Leaning in towards her, his face right before hers...

"Fiona, you really don't remember me do you?"

His eyes piercing into Fiona's. He stared ever so intensely into her beautiful green eyes, almost mesmerised. He watched her so closely, he could see the fire in her eyes. Fi blinked slowly and moved her head back slightly, disgusted by the pure intense stench of tobacco. She carefully watched him before replying ever so shortly..

"No..."

As she let out her response, Blaine cracked and smacked her across the face. The smack was loud as she snapped her face to the left, her cheek started to sting...

"I cannot believe you do not remember me, Fiona..."

He growled and started to feel himself getting worked up, the anger started to boil within his veins, causing him to feel the urge to result to violence, it seemed it was the only thing that calmed him down...It had worked countless times already, why wouldn't it now? It didn't matter who it was either, as long as he could inflict the pain.. any way possible.

"Maybe.. Maybe if i spoke in my Irish accent, then eh? does that help you Glenanne?"

As his tongue changed to his national Irish accent, Fi cocked her head and stared at him for a moment, shaking his head as she had no simple idea who he was, or who he claimed to be. She was nothing and no one to him...Grunting, Blaine sighed deeply and placed his right hand and forced Fi to stare at him, straight in the eyes... Their eyes locked for a moment before one of his men came in quickly, slamming the door behind him. Blaine was oblivious to his soldier's existence as he still stared into Fiona's eyes...

"Maybe... all you remember is your sister?"

Blaine shot at her with his harsh words, as her sister was mentioned.. he could see the pure flush of emotions splash over Fi's face...Clenching her jaw, she kept herself at bay, she held in that unbelievable amount of rage...

A smile crossed his lips as he witnessed the pure change of emotions, it made him almost grin in glee, so pleased, he had broken her. He had only just started...Moving from Fi, he licked his lips and turned to his awaiting soldier...

"Everything is set, want to test it out?"

The soldier explained and asked his leader. Blaine nodded and moved over to the small steel table before Fi. Moving it a little closer, he showed her that a laptop was sitting on top of it, it was open but with a black screen. Blaine moved to the left of the table, making sure Fi could see...He decided to play..Clicking the enter and alt button, the screen flickered and exposed footage..Fi watched it, it only took her seconds to see just where the camera footage was, and who of... It was up in the top left corner of the loft's kitchen, panning and zooming down to meet Michael and Dawn.. Fi swallowed hard and watched for a second, trying to identify the young lady with Michael...

"Who is she?"

Fi just had to ask, there was no way she wasn't going to find out, nor never ask. She narrowed her eyes on Michael's wounds, she could also see the tray of medical equipments. She had gathered that she was there to help Michael.

"I got her to clean up my mess, i think ahead"

Smirking, he shrugged his shoulder with his answer. Leaning against the wall, he watched Fi, waiting for her to speak her mind, ask her questions. Anything so he could interact with her in any way. He loved it. He watched her closely, he just had to pick at her...

"I have her son in my procession; so she's not here voluntary, of course.. but you know that right?"

Raising his eyebrow, he played with her. Only gently for once, as he was quite a distance from her. His arms crossed against his chest. He relaxed for a moment before bringing out a cigarette and lighting it. Taking a large puff; Blaine sighed deeply, enjoying the long drag...

"She's a single parent too..."

Taunting Fi, he edged her a little more. Trying to push her over the edge, he craved a reaction; if the mere mention of her dead sister wasn't enough; he had plenty of ways to play, so many ways to toy and torture her. Leaning over, he took a glimpse of what was happening in the loft, Dawn was checking over Michael's head injuries, he smirked as her hands were all over Michael... He could only imagine what was running through Fiona's head at that moment.. he started.

"Oh, wow.. ha, look at her hands all over him, She must be loving it"

raising his voice, exposing a cheerful tone. He laughed, danced on the spot and shot a quick look at Fi, who just rolled her eyes at him. Irritated by his attempts to react in any ways; this was the most simple bully tactic in the book, the man was an idiot, a child in fact. Her eyes had been fixed on Michael ever since she was able to see him..

"So, Fiona... Can you tell me who the elderly women is with Sammy boy?"

As Blaine asked, Fi shot her head up from the laptop screen. He had Sam and Madeline somewhere as well, what sort of game was he playing?... although; Finally, something he didn't have information on; then again, Fi was uncertain just how much he actually knew, he could be letting on that he knew everything when in fact, he knows jack shit. Fi felt relieved that he did not know just who Madeline was, it was almost too comforting to know; she knew Sam would never give her name up, of course Michael wouldn't and herself... She'd be shielded from any pain. At least, she hoped... she was weak, even if she tried to deny it.. she knew she was.

"As far as we know and heard, her name is Maddie? Madeline"

Blaine shared his Intel and thoughts. Trying to get what he could out of Fiona as he watched her. He noticed her eyes hadn't left the screen..Finishing his cigarette, he flicked it onto the ground and moved towards Fi, resting against the table. watching her, he cleared his throat loudly...As she hadn't replied, he started to become irritated as Fiona was not communicating at all... Something he never wanted...

"What's her last name, Fiona?"

He asked firmly, as softly as he could. Trying his best not to lash out at her...He cared for her, However; he did his best not to show it...Even after causing her to have bruises and cuts in multiple place on her body, he still cared for her a very intense and great amount...

"I don't know.."

Fi responded lightly, shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders. She wasn't giving in.. He could beat her to a pulp and she still wouldn't give up Madeline; she was like her mother... She loved her...Blaine nodded and sighed deeply...Kneeling before Fi, he exhaled again. Raising an eyebrow at her, he smiled and stroke her left cheek. He found it cute...

"it's cute that you're protecting your friend, but Fiona.. i don't play nice when people lie to me.."

Pinching her cheek, he kissed her on the nose and moved away from her, looking back at her he shrugged his shoulders. Giving her a soft look as he shook his head..

"it's your fault... all you have to do is tell me"  
>Fi started to wander just what exactly was <em>her <em>fault as Blaine let out. She felt his words were out of context. She watched him as he waved off his soldier to leave the room. As he left, closing the door. Fi was still unable to get a single glimpse of where she was from outside, they acted extremely fast when it came to the door. Swiftly coming and out as quick as possible, it was like they only just left enough room to squeeze through every time. Sneaky...

"I already told you... i don't know"

Fi replied and shook her head, getting frustrated by his constant questions and attempts to receive information from her. As they stood there in silence, Fiona could feel her head pounding, it was almost blinding her, the pain struck her temple and surged down her neck. It was making her sick, the impact was huge.. she couldn't even remember how she received the blows to her head and sides. As the silence was broken by the static from Blaine's handheld transceiver. Blaine turned from Fi and listened, replying. He turned to Fi and smiled, a sinful smile. Moving down towards Fi, he came from behind her, kneeling behind her. His chin rested on her shoulder. His right arm wrapped around her, his hand clenching her right shoulder. Squeezing her, She froze..

"Did i tell you my friend i just sent off to pay Michael a visit, is a bloodthirsty maniac?"

Blaine whispered into Fi's ear as She and Blaine watched as the maniac entered the Loft. Watching; Dawn jumped from Michael and cowered, shivering intensely just like before when Blaine entered the room. The woman was completely petrified of these man, it was more than clear. The maniac stormed in, yelling. His voice was so loud and deeply toned, it made no sense to anyone. It was as if he was speaking in an entire different language. Michael manage to move his head to the left only to receive a strike to the stomach, yelping as the punch was close to his incision. As the impact took a toll on his abdomen area; Michael's arms and hands came forwards responding to reflex. Placing his left hand behind the maniacs head, his other hand and arm wrapped around the maniac's throat, getting him into a halt and lock. Michael managed to jump off and knee him in the face, striking his nose... As he fell back from the pressure on his now, broken nose. The Maniac was almost blind as he tried to recover from the unseen attack. Stumbling, he kept his hands and arms close to his body, defending himself as Michael managed to strike him again in the jaw. Quicker than he thought; the maniac was completely shocked at just how trained and quick Michael was, even whilst he was injured.

Fi couldn't help but smile, she wanted to laugh at the situation; just how clueless these men were. They had no idea who Michael was... no idea. As the Maniac was being beaten, Blaine screamed and demanded he knew what he wanted to know...

"Fiona, tell me what i want to know"

He yelled into her ear, Fiona winced as her ear drum was almost destroyed by the shock of the scream.. Getting frustrated as he watched his man fail miserably, he grabbed his transceiver and screamed into it..."He's injured you idiot! use it!"

Fi watched the screen, she could feel her heart pounding endlessly and fast as she hoped Michael was strong enough to sustain just a large target in his weakened state...She knew he could, she believed he could. However; she could see just how weak he really was, she knew Dawn wouldn't help. The stupid little girl just watched and cowered, screaming...Useless...

As Blaine screamed into the transceiver, The maniac heard and looked up, his eyes narrowed Michael's most visible wound; the incision. As Michael kneed the maniac in the groin, the maniac surprisingly managed to grab a hold of Michael's leg, as he held him. He struck Michael right into the incision, ripping and splitting the already swollen and tender tissue and skin, causing Michael to scream in agony as the pain ripped through his body, jolting from the incision and up his right side...As Michael collapsed, the maniac pulled Michael up and slammed him onto the ground. The sound of Michael's back hitting the hard surface made herself and Dawn grimace...

"Tell me Fiona, I'm not telling him to stop until you tell me"

Blaine shouted at Fi, who struggle to watch what was exposed right before her. Her hands clenched into a fist, she tried her best to stay strong; but Michael's body had enough, he wasn't going to fight any longer, he was already inches from falling unconscious... She started to think just how disappointed he'd be with her, if she was to tell him... Expose his mother identity...put her in harm's way, risking her life...If she didn't, the man could easily snap Michael's neck...She was so lost, she started to panic...

The Maniac stopped for a moment, staring down at Michael as he lay there lifeless before him, his eyes pinned to Dawn who was hysterically crying and whimpering, telling him to stop...Receiving his transceiver, he asked what his further instructions were as he spat out blood from the corner of his mouth...Blaine answered, telling him to keep going, it was all Fiona's choice...

Tears eloped within Fi's delicate eyes, She had to make a choice. Watching; the maniac stood over Michael, stepping on his throat. The sudden pressure jolted Michael awake, his arms grabbed a hold of the maniac's boot, trying his best to push the man's strength and weight off his throat... starting to cough and gasp as he couldn't gain any air to his lungs, the intense pressure on his throat was causing him to fall unconscious.. there was no oxygen entering his body...

Fi then caved, she screamed and shouted...She tried her best, she couldn't cope with it anymore...

"Westen"

As she screamed the name, Blaine was in shock. Speaking into his transceiver, he demanded the maniac let go of Michael. His voice low and in shock, as he moved the transceiver from his mouth, he turned to Fi, his eyes wide open.. just as wide as his smile...

"Westen? Mother Westen, this is just getting more and more interesting. Thank you Fiona, you did the right thing"

Fi's eyes were glued to the screen, her eyes narrowing on any movements from Michael. Her eyes filled with tears of guilt...She broke. Gutted and filled with betrayal, Fi lowered her head in nothing but disgrace. She didn't know if she made the right choice... in reality, she knew she did. Madeline would never have forgiven her, not one chance...If she had let her son die, Fiona would never see or hear from Madeline again...Sam? She would no doubt have him down her throat every time they crossed paths... she'd lose everything, most of all; she'd have lost the love of her life. However; was he really going to kill Michael just for a last name? Was he really that insane? Why keep him alive if he didn't have other plans for him?... She wasn't sure what he was planning, what this chaos was about, why it was happening... or even why he wanted to know Madeline's last name so inadequately.. Would he harm her? it was nothing but a case of "what if" with these people; If he were to harm Madeline, would Michael forgive her?...Fi was broken and completely lost...Did she really make the right decision; or was this just the start of things to come?

_**Authors Note:**_

_It's Rusty again and i apologize. Thank you all for the lovely reviews! they made this chapter come quick, so thank you all! I hope this is just as interesting as the last and keeps you all eager!_


	10. Chapter 10  Trust works both ways

Chapter 10 - Trust works both ways.

"Hey! i know you're out there! you son of a bitch!.."

Sam slammed and kicked the door, He and Madeline were locked in a small confined steel room. It was dark, there was only two seats and a bottle of water left for them. The only light they had was from the door, the edges. It was a struggle to see what and where they were. Clueless and completely lost, filled with nothing but anger and grief. Sam continued to yell and scream as he could hear two men were guarding the area.

Madeline sat back, her arms across her chest. She grunted and shook her head. Just as frustrated as Sam, yet she was irritated with Sam as well. His constant yelling and slamming the walls and door was giving her a major headache...

"Sam, i don't think your yelling is doing us any good.. you've been at it for roughly half an hour and they _still _hadn't said or done anything... cool off!"

Madeline grunted and spilled her thoughts. As Sam turned to her, he exhaled deeply and dropped his shoulders, shrugging them. He was fed up and tired. He just wanted to know what was going on, just like each and every one of them... they were all lost...Rubbing his face, Sam buried it within his palms and tried to gather himself together; he wanted to say things, but the person he would be spreading the words to wasn't the ideal candidate for it...

"Why did i get stuck with you?"

Sam snapped, pacing around the room like a lost puppy with its tail between it's legs...

"Who would you rather? Fiona?"

Madeline snapped back, cocking her eyebrow at him. She shook her head at him. She understood his frustration, the temptation to lash out at anything and anyone. She knew his words were mixed with the many feelings he was swallowing. She felt the same, but unlike other times.. she had been keeping her lips sealed. However; with Madeline's come back, she was right. Fiona would have been just slightly worse than herself in such a small area and the unknown...

"I'm sorry Maddie.."

Sam apologized and took a seat, he managed to find it beside Madeline. Sighing deeply; he let his mind free, expressing just how messed up he felt, what was bothering him...Madeline gave him a squeeze on the shoulder, comforting him. She gently rubbed his back, trying her best to comfort and hide the sheer fear that filled her veins...

"I'm worried about Mike... I didn't get to stitch the incision...and where is Fi?"

Throwing his arms up and about, flailing out of frustration. Sam spoke his mind. Madeline quickly chimed in...

"What do you mean, worried about Michael? He'll be fine, if he's the super spy you all write him out to be... Fiona will be kicking someone ass, no doubt. Don't feed me that dark crap, Sam..."

Throwing Sam her own thoughts; Madeline tried her best to stay within the light. She stayed positive, painting such a picture within her head. Her heart ached, she lied. She really wasn't too sure how they were. Only a small amount of her agreed with her own words, she did what she could to calm Sam down. Displaying her usual attitude.

"Ah, Maddie...I don't think this is the time to be positive...we're stuck in a tiny compartment, in darkness. Mike and Fi are clearly not with us, yes they are smart and capable of getting out of whatever mess we're all in... but.. i got a bad feeling, Maddie"

Madeline was in shock, she had never seen Sam act so low. So dark and scared. It shocked and shook her, she realised her words weren't enough... There was nothing either of them could do, sit there and wait whilst their minds created the worst images flashing before them. It tortured them. Madeline was itching for a cigarette, she didn't have any... She started to get that very same dark vibe from Sam.. daunting on her, Madeline could feel her heart ache even more...

"Sam... they'll be ok...tell me they'll be ok?"

Madeline let the words slip; she was now completely shaken up. She looked up at Sam as he stood back up and leaned against the door. resting his head back, he closed his eyes. As Madeline spoke, he looked down at her, he could only just see the fear written all over face...He realised he was responsible for that fear to be showing so clearly, he said the wrong things...

...

"What are you doing?"

Dawn shivered and stayed as far as she could from the maniac as he picked Michael up and leaned him against the edge of the rails to the second floor...She was as far as the kitchen work bench, cowering. She felt useless and pathetic at this point. She did not help, she just watched... Her inner thoughts insisted she stay away, she didn't want to harm herself and have her son see her harmed in anyway, she stayed away for the sake of her son...her lips quivered as her eyes narrowed on the situation before her. The maniac zip tied Michael to the rails, his wrists and ankles. Turning to Dawn, he glared at her for a moment...

"Do your job.."

He croaked, leaving the Loft with the slam of the door. As the door shut loudly, echoing throughout the entire loft...

"I would.. if you stopped using him as a punching bag"

Dawn whispered as she watched the maniac exit the loft...

Michael jolted awake, looking up and around the place. He grunted and groaned as his throat and lower body felt like it was on fire, burning and suffocating him... wincing, Michael tried to move, only to have an intense bolt of pain attack his right side... Weaker than before, due to blood loss. He looked down and narrowed his eyes on his open wound...

Dawn slowly made her way to Michael, she carefully approached him. Hesitating and cautious; she was also curious as to how he had the strength and will to last that long with his injuries. Her hand held the left side of his cheek, her fingers softly stroking his jaw line. Michael moved away, shaking her off him. Instantly looking to the loft door; something he had been doing since he saw the photo of Fiona on Blaine's cell...

"Open the door"

Michael asked, more so ordered her. It hurt to speak, his throat was burning and stinging intensely. As she moved her hand from his face, she nodded slowly and made her way towards the door; as she struggled to open it, Michael grunted until she eventually swung the door open. Taking a peak outside, she saw a guard wandering the lower grounds. Fully equipped and mobile. She instantly ducked back in and rushed back over to Michael...He kept watch, his eyes almost completely fixed on the door...

"Why?.. to keep watch?"

She inquired him quickly as she went to work on the once again disrupted incision. Michael turned and looked at her for a moment; he could see just how curious and shocked she was of his request. Michael started to doubt and question her...

"something like that.."

Michael nodded lightly with a hint of a smile, keep your enemies close... Michael started to think Dawn was in fact an imposter; to get information from him for Blaine. It made sense, who else to send in... someone who has issues, her son held hostage. it was a perfect cover story. He was shocked he hadn't seen it earlier. Luckily, Michael never said much from the beginning.

As Dawn worked on more stitches, her hands still shaking. She stopped several times to wipe away the pool of sweat that ran down her forehead. She was panicking and completely isolated, filled with pain and fear. She looked up at Michael for a moment, she really knew nothing about him... Only that he was there because he couldn't save his girlfriend.

"Do you have any kids?"

As she asked; Michael just couldn't help but chuckle at her question. Shaking his head, he smiled at her...She blushed and smiled, clearly he had no desire to either. She wanted to express just how daunting it was to have her child held as a hostage, how lost and afraid she was. She hadn't seen her son since the morning. It was late afternoon now, it felt like an eternity...

"Do you think... he'll hurt my son?"

She struggled to ask, the words cut her throat. She could feel the tears threatening her eyes. She closed them for a moment before taking a large breath in. Trying to focus on the problem at hand...As she tried her best to gather herself together. Michael watched her carefully, seeing just how broken and beaten she really was. He questioned his assumption of her being an insider...

"What's his name?"

Michael distracted her quickly even with the pain that came with speaking, the woman was stitching his wound.. he didn't want her shaking so violently that she'd pierce through the wrong part of his flesh or worse. As Michael asked, he could see the mere smile that crossed her lips, lighting her face. Speaking about her son brought her so much happiness; it was indescribable. She laughed and blushed...

"His name is Michael"

Looking up, she laughed at him as he smiled back. She shook her head and beamed of happiness...

"that's why i didn't say anything when you told me your name.."

She smiled, staring straight into his eyes. She soon stared ever so endlessly as her hands stopped. She just kneeled and stared. Her face lost, she was in another world... Michael felt uncomfortable as she stared ever so deeply into his eyes, he looked away from her and broke the connection. Clearing his throat, he tried to snap her out of her world...As he made the gesture; She shook her head and realised what had happened; blushing, she apologized...

"I.. I'm sorry.. it's.. just... your eyes..."

As she started to explain, Michael gave her an almost dumbfounded look, was she hitting on him? What sort of messed up person did they just happen to capture to clean him up? He gave her an uneasy look before she continued...

"they remind me of my son's... he has the most beautiful blue eyes, I'm sorry"

Unsure whether he should feel flattered or scared. Michael nodded. Still unsure of the situation, she blushed and shook her head, beating herself up over what she had just said. She started to feel stupid, feeling as if she was desperate or something; granted she was stitching up a very handsome man... but she never intended to act or say anything of the kind. She couldn't believe how silly she was. As she finished up, she placed new bandages on and finished up...Standing up, she came face to face with him for a moment before her eyes narrowed the other areas she needed to clean up...

"I guess, all the dry blood needs to be cleaned..."

At that moment, Michael's mind wandered off. He began to feel like this was lasting far too long; he hated it. Why couldn't he clean himself? Why couldn't Fi be doing this? regardless, she'd be doing more damage than anything but still.. it was her. Michael turned to take a look at the lofts door, watching and looking around for anything different. Nothing was out of the ordinary... Sighing, Michael waited for Dawn to clean the dry blood from his neck and forehead. She patted and wiped gently, occasionally rubbing as the blood was too thick to gently wipe off.

"How old is your son?"

Michael asked; curious to know as he wanted to know more about her, she was giving him far too many mixed signals, it was giving him a headache. He just couldn't quite figure her out. Uncertain whether she was the real deal and truly fighting to stay alive and go home to her captured son.. or an insider with a cover id. Dawn cleaned up the rest of the blood and placed the strained cotton balls aside. She sighed deeply...

"He's six, he just had his birthday"

She tried to smile, but the images she carried within her head were haunting her deeply. She couldn't seem to give him a proper smile anymore; she began to think the worse. Her eyes so desperate... she started to wonder...

"... will you be able to help me?"

She practically begged and pleaded for his help, from the only person she felt she could trust and rely on. Her lips quivered as she asked. Her eyes and face so red from the tears that had been streaming down her cheeks. Her face so raw and red, the strain and struggle. Michael had his own problems to handle.. yet, he had to help her...

"I'll.. see what i can do"

He gave her his winning smile although; he was fairly uncertain just how he was going to, only that he knew for sure he was going to make it out of there with Fiona, Sam and Madeline...He wasn't sure if Dawn and her son, Michael were going to make it. He had no idea just how psychotic Blaine was... his business with Fi...Michael did his best not to drown himself in sorrow, he could only wish and hope Fi was ok...

As Michael answered her, she jumped and embraced him strongly. holding him tightly. A shine of hope had finally been seen as she hoped and wanted Michael to help her, she didn't know just how helpful Michael would be, even with the circumstances. However; she was just too grateful for him and his words. She was overwhelmed. As she still held on, Michael was unable to pull away, she held on so tightly, he couldn't even squirm. Giving himself a very uneasiness look, he cleared his throat...

Moving from his as he made his small gesture for her to, get off. She bashfully looked down and smiled. Her eyes slowly making their way to his face, she studied him for a moment, she could feel an intense desire to kiss him...Michael watched her as she suddenly became extremely mellow and quiet. it startled him. Did he say the right thing? Michael began to question just what was happening and how messed up she really was...

Leaning in, she quickly grabbed another cotton ball. dabbing at his temple, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. At that moment, Michael jerked his head back and turned away instantly. The moment Michael moved away, Dawn shot her eyes open and realised just what she was doing... throwing herself as far as she could away from Michael, she felt her cheeks burn from embarrassment... She was so distraught and lost, she couldn't believe she had done what she did. A hug was enough! Why did she have to do such a thing; he was clearly distraught about his girlfriend, clearly in love with her. Dawn started to beat herself up about it...

"I.. I'm so Sorry, i get carried away and i do silly things when I'm so stressed, i can't justify it. I'm so sorry"

She rambled and apologized, her hands in a fist. She was so angry with herself; she felt pathetic and completely embarrassed. Michael watched her panic, apologizing and trying to tell him just how pathetic and sorry she was. She truly didn't mean it. Shaking her head, she looked at him for any signs of forgiveness...

Michael raised an eyebrow at her for a second before laughing...

"Don't work yourself up about it..."

Michael quickly started as she was still practically rushing around before sounds were heard from outside. Startling her, she instantly moved beside Michael and made it appear like she was checking out what medical equipment she had...

...

"Ha-Ha, did you see that? she tried to hit on him"

Blaine had to shout and point out the obvious as Fi sat there and watched the whole ordeal before her. She could only smile as she remembered just how quickly Michael moved away, it made her smile endlessly. Blaine clapped for a moment before seeing the change of the scene. Moving over to Fi, he came by her side and removed the loose strands of hair that fell over her small delicate face...

"No need to announce it, I'm right here Blaine"

Fiona started with him; captain obvious. There was no need, he tried too hard to make her blood boil. As she spoke, Blaine collided his fist with her cheek. For a moment there, he was happy... but since Fiona ruined his mood; he instantly retorted to violence. Fi stared at him for a moment before he held her face within his hands, holding her still. He kissed her on the forehead and licked his lips...

"You need to start remembering me, Fiona... I know a lot about your sister"

His voice low, holding a very sharp tone. He grunted and stood up...He could see just how much she loved Michael, just by the way she watched him. Her eyes following his every movement. The little tingle in her eyes... It not only, pissed him off but it just frustrated him more that she had no clue whatsoever who he was. No memory, nothing. He could also see just how angry she got every time he mentioned her sister, she wanted to scream but she held herself back, but why? She was exposed to two things that would break her into pieces, her sister and her beloved Michael. Why wasn't she breaking... Blaine started to think, he wanted to play and torture her more when it came to her sister, he had things he wanted to express but he felt... since the boyfriend was in range, he could start there this time... to make her break...

"Tell you what, how about i let you see Michael?"

Blaine stroke her cheek and removed her hair from her face, she looked at him for a moment...

"I can see him, you moron... he's on the screen"

Fi could feel the pressure rise within her, She tried her best to keep in her anger and pain. Looking away from the screen, Fi gathered herself together before Blaine turned her face towards him...

"No, I mean.. I'll take you to him..."

_**Authors Note:**_

_Thank you for the reviews! I'm on a role! thanks to you guys! Hope this is still interesting and you're all enjoying the read!_


	11. Chapter 11  Break Me

Chapter 11 - Break Me

Placing a thick black cotton bag over Fi's head. Before she could even comprehend what was happening, The maniac then collided the butt of his pistol into the back of Fi's head, knocking her unconscious. They made sure, for certain she had no idea how long and far it was for them to reach Michael and Dawn. They were clever and cautious. They did not want her knowing how to get back, nor how to get to him. Blaine's idea to have Fiona see and be with Michael was only to spite her. To break and ruin her. He could see just how she would cringe, wince as he was brutally beaten. She masked her inner screams beautifully, but it shined through her eyes. The tears that threatened her eyes, he could see them.. He could see just how much it hurt her to sit there and watch. Even at a distance, he could see. However; it didn't affect her as much as he wanted. She didn't scream out his name, she didn't fight to break her chains. She didn't beg nor plead for the pounding to end. She just sat there and watched. Although; she did break and give him just what he wanted, just how far would and could he go to get the same thing, only what he really wanted?. He had so many games up his sleeves. If only she knew just how much he really knew about her. The whole situation was about her, no one else.

Blaine felt, having her right there. Able to talk to him, able to hold him would cause her to fall...He even made a bet with his closest soldier, the maniac. He and the maniac had bet one another of one thousand dollars. Of course, Blaine bet that she would. He was almost excited and so aroused by the mere thought. He could not wait to see her break and whimper. It was still a cold mystery as to why this man was so obsessed with Fiona. Why did he want such drastic reactions for Fiona. Why was he so keen to see her fall into pieces. Hurt and harm her in every way. Why the constant mention of her beloved sister, Claire.

Michael stared at the front door, as it remained opened, wide open. His eyes so focused on it. Dawn came close and looked over him, he was healing and doing very well. She watched him for a moment before moving away and observing the instruments laid out on the tray. She picked and played with them before Michael whispered.

"Dawn.."

He started, gathering her attention. He looked down at her for a moment, making sure he had her full attention and concentration. As she moved in close, he leaned in and continued.

"Go over to the work bench in the kitchen, underneath it, there should be a magnum duct taped to the bottom of the bench top... let me know if it's still there. Be smart about it"

Finishing his instructions, Dawn nodded slowly and casually headed over towards the kitchen. Running her hands underneath the counter. Her eyes glued to the loft's doors like Michael's. She made sure no one was coming, ducking down. She took a quick glimpse underneath...

Bouncing back up just as Blaine came in. Her face drenched in fear and shock. She slowly turned to Michael, shaking her head ever so slowly. Michael looked at her cautiously, seeing that she did not see the weaponry in place. It was clear that Blaine and his men had cleared the Loft out. having gone and checked everything...and cleared it all. Nothing was to be seen. It was no doubt that the drawers and cabinets had been cleared. Stripping the place, Michael turned to see Blaine shoot him a sly grin.

"How are you holding up, kid?"

Blaine rested his arm on Michael's shoulder. As he finished, the word "kid" struck Michael, the only other person he had ever come to terms with that had called him that was the one and only, Larry Sizemore. Michael's mind started racing, wondering and thinking if the man knew Larry...

Michael just continued to glare at Blaine, narrowing his eyes and looking straight into his. Blaine blinked and moved from Michael. Looking over him once more, seeing just how clean and medicated he was from the many bruises and blows. Cocking an eyebrow, Blaine turned to Dawn as she was now near the medical tray.

"I see you're doing your job, stick to it... and you'll see your son very soon"

As Blaine spoke, Dawn's face beamed of happiness. So pleased to hear the words. He gave off such a sincere tone, honesty. She was convinced he was telling the truth, she could feel the sheer rush of glee overcome her, the thought of seeing her son again... she smiled and let the small delicate tears of happiness overtake her.

Blaine showed a small sense of sensitivity towards Dawn before turning to Michael, showing a cunning smile. He then whistled loudly, moving inches away from Michael he stood before him, staring. The Maniac walked in with Fi. Zip tie tightly strangling her wrists. A thick black cotton bag over her head...

Fi was awake, shaken and curious. she was trying to figure out just how long she was out for.. but she had no way of telling, she could have been unconscious for hours, minutes... she didn't know. As Michael's eyes hit Fiona's body. He held in his impulse to scream and rip his hands from the tight zip tie around his wrists and ankles. As everyone went quiet. Blaine carefully and slowly pulled the bag from Fiona's head, revealing her bruised face to Michael. For a moment, his eyes stared deeply into hers as she did the same. Silence overtook the room, deafening everyone. Not a single word was said...

Dawn looked at Michael, seeing the pure pain and anger rush over him. His neck becoming red from the souring rage that rushed through his veins. The adrenaline and agony as he could not do anything...All except to just stand there and watch her...

Fi's eyes wandered and examined him, seeing just how bruised and cut he was. She did her best to take it all in and deal with it; accepting that this was all her fault. These men were here because of her, she was not cooperating...It was her fault. If she had just given them what they wanted...

"Fi.."

His lips let the name slip, Fi twitched as he spoke. Swallowing hard, she could feel the guilt rising as she remembered just what she gave up to save him, if he'd hate her for it. If he'd give up on her... leave her..So many distracting and rather malicious scenario's started exploding within her mind. His eyes, his facial expression.. She felt the maniac loosen his grip on her upper arm, letting her go...As he let her go, he whipped out one of his pistols, making sure she was clear that if she were to try anything... the bullet would be in her and Michael's head. He didn't need to spell it out, it was obvious. Common sense, initially. Giving them the warning, he then took out a combat knife from his belt. Moving behind Fi, he swiftly cut the zip tie from her wrists, releasing her. As the bindings snapped from her wrists, Fi stumbled forwards. regaining her balance. She started for Michael...

Blaine watched them for a moment before shouting..

"I'll leave you two alone..."

He and the maniac then left the building, slowly moving down the stairs. They could hear each foot step as they moved down the flight of stairs. Michael found it rather mysterious and confusing as he just left them alone, release Fi from her bounds. He was uttering puzzled by the whole situation...

As Fi reached Michael, wrapped her arms around him. she held onto him as tightly as she could. Her hands run through his hair, she was self consciously checking if he was ok. Michael dug his face into her neck. Unable to hold her, he closed his eyes...savouring her scent. He tried his best to clear the images of the bruises from his mind, but it was too hard...

"Fi... are you ok?"

He asked, his voice and tone so low. He almost didn't want to hear it...He knew just who gave her the bruises.. he just didn't want to hear it...

"I'm fine, Michael... Look at you"

She whispered as she pulled away slowly, her hands holding his face. stroking his cheeks. Her eyes pierced into his. That moment, it felt like they were alone...a sweet surrender.

"I'm fine, it looks worse than it is.. are _you_ ok?"

Michael asked her again before giving her a reassuring smile, she couldn't help but give him one back. Resting her forehead against his for a moment. Closing her eyes. Her eyes still holding his face, she held onto him so tightly.

"I'll forget you asked, again"

insisting to him that she was in fact fine, she continued to enjoy the sweet moment...Before she forgot, she nuzzled his cheek and whispered gently..

"eleven o'clock"

She whispered ever so quietly, her lips touching his ear lobe. Michael slowly drew his eyes up to the corner of the kitchen, his eleven o'clock. Seeing the camera panning down at them. Looking away immediately. Michael turned to Fi slowly, realising that she would have witnessed everything...Moving away, Fi grabbed and checked over Michael herself. Her cold and delicate hands softly stroking his raw and sore neck, checking his bullet wound that had been completely ignored. Fi turned to Dawn...

"Why hasn't the bandages on his arm been changed? did you not see the bullet wound?"

Finding any way to strike at her. For her own personal reasons. She had to let the anger out at someone, besides Michael...of course, he wasn't going to get away that easy...

"Fi..."

Michael lowered his voice and gave her his usual groan, shaking his head. Fi turned to him...shocked that he was sticking up to her. However; Fi wasn't too sure of her actions and motives. What was actually happening with Dawn.. Only that she tried to make her move on him, in the worst time and moment. Dawn shook as Fi attacked her, stepping forwards. She nervously went to start on his arm...

"I.. I'm sorry.. it must have slipped my mind"

She apologized. Taking the bandages off and cleaning the wound. Carefully taking care of her business. She occasionally watched as Fi stared at Michael, she could see the guilt written all over her face...

"Fi, what does Blaine want?"

Michael asked, he had no idea what was going on. Where Sam and Madeline where.. Where Fi came from. It was nothing but a puzzle. Left in the dark, cold.

"I'm not sure, I'm working on it Michael.. don't worry..."

She answered quickly but her words were cut off as Blaine and the maniac walked in. Moving towards Michael she embraced him again...

"Two girls on you Michael, how do you feel?"

Blaine snickered as he came and stood before him. His eyes fixed on Fiona's backside. The Maniac stayed at the door, his hands behind his back. He stood there like a statue. Waiting for orders...

Blaine pulled out his gun and pressed it against the back of Fi's head. Alarming her immediately. Michael gave him a deadly stare...glaring at him, Fi exhaled deeply... she looked at Michael before stepping back and turning to face Blaine, his nose touching hers. He smiled widely before pulling her further away from Michael. It felt like it was only a minute or two that they were together alone.. it was not enough...

Holding Fi, he played and watched as Michael glared at him. Intimidating, he was. But Blaine had the gun and the girl, he had it all. He had nothing. Telling himself that, he shook the fear from his chest and licked his lips. Pressing the gun against Fi's cheek, poking his tongue out. He laughed and watched as Michael flinched and started to squirm. He loved the reactions of one who was suffering. Loved it. Although; more than anything, he wanted it from Fiona... Stepping towards Michael, pulling Fi with him...He brought the muzzle of the gun up and pressed it against Michael's bottom jaw. His eyes darted to see Fi's reaction. Nothing...

Clenching her jaw, she knew what he wanted. Apart of her wanted to play, the other part wanted to give in and give him what he wanted. She knew, Michael wouldn't have wanted her to cave right before him...She couldn't bear to do that to him. However; just how far was Blaine going to go... Having her break wasn't the only thing he wanted from her, it was still unknown...He had far too many tactics up his sleeves. This was just a test...

"Only I can do that..."

Fi shook her fear away, playfully making a cheeky remark that only she and Michael would understand. As she spoke, Blaine pulled the muzzle from under Michael's jaw and tilted his head at her, raising an eyebrow. Michael looked at her softly...

Blaine then smiled and laughed, nodding. He scratched the top of his head with the muzzle and shook his head... Getting an idea..

"So... only you are allowed to point a gun at him?..."

He asked her quickly before looking back and forth at the two...

"Do you like violence, Fiona?"

Fi could see just where this was headed, she had said the wrong thing at the wrong time. Violence was her foreplay...Not today...She was the only one who harm him, bruise him and making crack a rib, it was done out of love..Not torture or pain...She sometimes wished it was her smacking him around a bit, if he had deserved it.. dodging conversations with her, ignoring her. Not taking on a client in need. The list was endless; but not today, he did not deserve any of the bruises and welts on his body...

Handing her the gun, he kept his grasp on the weaponry and her hand. Guiding it. He stood behind her and guided her arm and hand with the weapon, flailing it around and controlling her arm and hand. He rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek...

"So... hit him them"

He grunted, gritting his teeth. He then swayed and moved her arm, forcing her to strike him in the ribs. Fi held back, making sure it didn't harm him too much. As he made her force the butt of the gun into his right side, hitting his ribs...Michael crouched forwards, keeping his lips sealed. As Blaine moved her arm away from his body. His eyes cached her reaction, she held in all the anger. The surging rage that was so desperate to be released. Her face so still, emotionless. Blaine snapped; swinging her arm up again, he held a tight grip on her free arm. Keeping her close and restrained. He struck Michael in the ribs again, harder. The sound of his ribs cracking ricocheted through the loft...Michael again, crouched forwards and gasped...the area of impact already bruising..Not only did he let out the pain, but the maniac pulled Madeline and Sam in at that very moment.. startling them instantly...

Pulling Fi back, Blaine struck her again. colliding the side of the muzzle against Fi's temple.

"Michael!..."

Madeline instantly started, screaming as he came into view. Her eyes narrowed on him before Fi was in her line of sight...

"Fi! What are you doing to her!"

Madeline screamed at her before Sam took a tight grip of her arms, pulling her back as she lunged forwards towards Blaine. A fight she did not want to start...Michael wanted to call out, but his throat shut tight and dry. It felt as if razor blades were shoved down his throat, scraping and piercing his throat. Burning. Still crouched forwards, he could see the terror written all over Madeline's face... the struggle on Sam's as he tried to keep Madeline from any harm...

Blaine ignored Madeline and smirked, turning to Michael..

"Say Hi to Ma, Michael"

He covered his face with a wide devious grin. Showing, that he was clear on just who Madeline was. There was no secrets. Nothing was hidden. He knew everything. It didn't take Michael long to realise just why Fi looked so guilty, why he took a severe beating for. Nothing... As Sam and Madeline were placed next to the work bench. The maniac dashed over to the loft's door, bringing in a young, afraid and mentally scarred six year old... Startling Dawn instantly, she dropped to her knees and started to scream for her son...

Dawn reached out for him as she kneeled a few steps from Michael as Blaine carried Fi out of the room...

"_Where are you taking her?"_

Michael shouted, louder than Dawn's frantic sobbing. The sudden shriek startled Blaine in his tracks. Stopping, he exhaled deeply and shielded the fear that struck him. Shivers ran down his back... He turned, looking over his shoulder. Glaring at Michael...

"you said your goodbyes, Michael"

As Blaine struck the sharp words at Michael, he then stepped outside, slamming the door. Having Michael scream out her name...

_**Author's Note:**_

_Sorry for the delay guys, things had been rather busy here..There will be a lot of rustiness around the end of the chapter due to a bit of stress. Hope this was something worth the wait! thank you all very much for your love and support with reviews and favourites! More to come._


	12. Chapter 12  Struggle

Chapter 12 - Struggle

As Blaine sat Fiona back down on her steel chair. Bolted to the ground. Zip tie wrapped and strangled her ankles and wrists. Again, restrained and unable to move. She could feel the surge of pain bolt from the back of her skull to the bottom of her neck. Throbbing and stinging, giving her a large and powerful headache. Straining her. He removed the head bag and kneeled before her, sighing deeply. He watched her. He could see she was in pain. Biting his lower lips, his eyes pierced through hers. A moment of silence. He struggled to think for a second, wondering whether or not he should help her, give her something for the pain that attacked the back of her head. The many blows that have impacted her greatly. She held it in so strongly as he held onto Michael...That moment, all she wanted was to hold him and tell him everything would be ok; whether or not she knew what Blaine wanted, it was about her. She would fix it.

Stroking her face, a soft and sincere look sat upon his face. He let go and lightly pressed against his nose, still broken. Grunting, he cleared his throat and licked his lips. His face filled with hesitation...

"Fiona, all of this will go away. Once you give me what I want... I want you to remember, Me"

His hands gripping her knees. He pressed down and stared directly into her eyes. Moving from her, he jumped up and turned away from her. Clenching his fists, he gathered himself together and took a long and large breath in. Exhaling slowly, he shook his head slowly, his eyes again pinned on her. Turning to the laptop. Blaine removed it from sleep and pressed alt+shift 2. The screen flickered and slowly faded from black, exposing what looked like a small convenient store. An elderly man behind the counter, reading the local newspaper. It was panned down at the counter. In clear view. Fi could just see what was behind and in front of him. Magazines and various food goods. Not only did she give the screen a puzzled look; she started to wonder just what was happening. Again, he left her clueless. A part of her was so pleased that it wasn't witnessing Michael facing his demise. Her mind was racing, she couldn't help but feel a wave of concern rush over her entire body. As she sat there, helpless and puzzled. She began to think of Madeline, She was shoved into a situation that didn't concern her...What if she was being harmed in front of her own son...She shook her head slowly, trying her best to keep the haunting images from floating around within her head. Apart of her wanted to request, ask that Madeline would be ok... that she was left unharmed...But it hit her hard, she was already in turmoil. She had been dragged and locked away, drained... She was then shoved into her son's loft, only to discover his weakened state... let alone the brutal attack on herself in front of her. The smacks and clashing of Michael's skull... she was already deeply mentally scarred.

Picking at his pockets, Blaine received a folded piece of paper. unfolding it, he then slowly turned to Fi. His eyes slowly moving from the small piece of paper and looking at Fi. turning the paper over, he shoved it in front of her, in plain sight. She looked at it. It read a list of names. four people. Pointing his index finger at the names. He leaned in closer to make sure Fi could read them properly. Names of which had no significant to her whatsoever. Where they meant to? Everything was nothing but a mind game, it was getting ridiculous.

"Notice any of these names?"

Blaine knew she would either shake her head or just look away. As he waited, trying to be patient with her for her sake. Fi looked over the paper, looking at him. None of the names looked remotely familiar.

Shaking her head, she stated clearly..

"No, I have no idea who these people are"

Finishing her statement. She looked at the screen, watching the elderly man as he was now on the phone. He was smiling, pulling up his reading glasses. He rested them on the edge of his nose. He chuckled and told his wife that he'd be home soon as the moon was now shining over Miami. It was the end of his shift. Fiona started to wonder just what anything and everything had to do with what was happening... baffled. She was soon staring and lost as she watched.

As she watched carefully; it wasn't long before things started to happen. Things in which, Blaine knew was going to happen, something he was controlling and clearly wanted her to watch and see. Why? No one knew why, not even she did. She had no idea what was going on, or why it had anything to do with her. None of it made any sense. None.

The maniac and another mystery guy walked into the small store, in between them was Michael. now Wearing a ash grey t-shirt with his jeans and mud brown boots. It was no secret that he had been injured. The man behind the counter's eyes narrowed straight onto Michael's wrists as they were severely bruised and cut from the excessive amount of strain and pressure from the zip ties and rope. As they walked in, Leaving Michael to do their bidding. Michael stepped forwards with a piece of paper before The Maniac charged in...

"We're looking for these four people, we want their names to become faces. make it happen"

As the maniac raised his voice, slamming the paper down as he snatched it from Michael's weak grasp. Michael turned to him, gritting his teeth before the Maniac then whipped out his gun. Same with the other guy on Michael's right side. Sighing deeply, Michael turned and leaned over towards the maniac..

"Do you want him to sound off the alarms, Moron? let me handle it"

Giving the maniac a dumbfounded look, Michael shook his head and turned to the now startled and worried man, slowly raising his hands to surrender. His bottom lip quivered in fright. his eyes bouncing from each of the three men before him. Michael moved from the maniac and leaned in and gently took a hold of the paper. His eyes so innocent and intense. He looked at the man, gently and carefully letting the man know what exactly was happening...

"Listen, we're not going to kill you. We just want to know where these four people are on the list. That's it -"

Michael calmly and firmly explained to the man, who listened deeply to each and every word Michael let out. hanging onto his first choice of words. He stumbled and cleared his throat..

"what, what makes you think I can find these people? I just work in a convenient store"

Dropping his shoulders, Michael sighed in irritation. clapping his lips together, he started again. as softly and sweetly as he could, the two men behind him still aiming the weaponry at the poor man...

"it's no coincidence we're here, now is it? I'm told you're able to help us...it's all I'm asking"

Flipping the paper over, Michael tapped on it. moving it closer to the man. He slowly moved forwards and took a more detailed look. reading it. His yes quickly moved to look into Michael's...swallowing the large amount of fear that clogged his throat.

His eyes back to the paper, he narrowed the last three things written below the four names. It read 'Call 911 Now'. Michael had managed to quickly scribble it down without these two seeing...The man nodded slowly...

"Let me.. take a look in the office"

Clearing his throat, throwing a sharp look in Michael's direction. The mystery man slowly followed the man to the back. As they watched like hawks, they missed the man's sneaky attempt and successful alert to the police. Michael watched them as they headed out, turning to the manic who was extremely engrossed in a dirt magazine. Completely off-guard. Michael struck him, hitting him straight in the throat, smashing his Adams apple. As the strike was so sudden, the maniac flailed and let go of his pistol. causing it to scatter across the floor, falling under the stalls of various foods.

As Michael drop kicked the maniac in the face, cracking and breaking his nose. He and the maniac were soon blinded by a large beam of light bouncing and shining through the stores windows...It wasn't long before the maniac tackled Michael onto the floor, his fist flying straight into his face. Just what Michael wanted..although; The maniac was actually smarter than he had anticipated and thought...He jumped up quickly and moved from Michael. Michael slowly moved up, seeing the police men start for the entrance. He turned and grabbed a hold of the corner of the shelves, picking his lower body off the ground, Michael swung around and hit his right side hard with the corner of the stalls. Targeting his weakest area, he did it again. Hitting the incision. causing it to rip open, with a loud cry Michael fell back and grabbed a hold of the wound as blood started to gush out...That very moment, the police men came charging in. Their guns aimed and in guard. clearing the place, two of the men took a hold the maniac...another stayed with him, kneeling down. Michael played the victim. the last policeman rushed into the back room, retrieving the elderly man and the mysterious soldier.

Bringing the two out, He took a good look around before a bullet is placed into the back of his head. The mysterious soldier had shot him, Holding his victim in place, shielding his body. The soldier shot at the other two who were guarding The Maniac. His shots impressive, professional. Not one bullet was wasted with the policeman's glock pistol. He was so good, quick and precise. It shocked Michael. As the policeman hovered over Michael, he attempted to shoot only to have a bullet rip through his throat. Michael flinched as the bullet ripped and severed the man's throat. As the soldier finished annihilating the men of the law, he wedged a bullet into the elderly man's skull. Killing blow. He never saw it coming, as he cowered as the shooting began... His wife would be expecting a knock at the door... the choking shook him before the policeman collapsed on him. Michael's eyes looked as the last bullet was fired, seeing the elderly man's body limp and flat on the floor beside the soldier's feet...Looking down at the dead by, still warm weighing him down. Blood escaping the wound, drenching his jeans. It soaked and slowly trailed onto the floor. Michael looked up to have the soldier throw the maniac a scrunched up piece of paper. The Maniac opened it up, to reveal why this whole scenario had happened. His face red, filled with rage...Charging over to Michael, He kicked him. His boot clashing and colliding with his head, the deadly blow causing Michael to fall unconscious.

...

Uncertain what had happened, Fi struggled to contain herself. She snapped..

"_Just tell me what you want Blaine, stop with the games_"

Holding in the tears of anger that threatened her. Fi loudly expressed just how fed up and annoyed she was. How hurt she was, having to watch and see such brutal things happen to those she loved, the one she loved. She had enough; it was going to be over now, or never. A smile covered Blaine's face. So happy and pleased to see her react and show her emotions, finally. He got something...He stood there in silence for a moment, taking in all the happiness that he felt, the pleasure in her pain. Licking his lips he cleared his throat...

"You know this is all about you. Think for a moment and think hard about the things I've said to you. Go ahead"

Nodding to her, he let her think.. it didn't take her long at all. The thought had been lingering and hovering in her mind ever since the words had escaped his lips. Sticking to her, haunting her. She could never erase it...

"Claire... you've mentioned her twice, why.. why are you bringing her up?"

Her voice started to break, struggling. Trying to contain the tears that were too close to falling as she thought about her sister, whisper her name...The tears fell from her eyes, slowly falling down her cheekbones. She let them slide. looking away from Blaine, she felt ashamed and pathetic. She felt she had let everyone down, she wasn't as strong as she claimed to be. Broken.

"who do you think kept her from apologizing to her sister?"

...

_**Author's Note:**_

_Sorry for delay and rustiness. things had been hectic. Celebrating my daughter's first birthday and having to start packing to move. Amongst other things. I hope this is still interesting and keeps you all eager. Thank you all in advance._


	13. Chapter 13  Missing You

Chapter 13 - Missing You

Madeline crossed her arms across her chest. staying close to Sam as the night became darker. The cold was flowing in through the opened door. It wasn't humid, thick and dry heat anymore. Nothing but cold chills and shivers rushed through the empty loft. Leaving each and every one of them cold and lost. Her eyes narrowed the door, she waited and waited for Michael and Fiona to enter. Unharmed. She started to daydream... imagine that the chaos wasn't happening. That Michael and Fiona would walk in casually, smiling... bringing in yogurt and beers. Her dreams were shattered as Sam rubbed her upper arm, trying to keep her comforted and warm as the breeze started to linger and cower within the Loft. Sam pulled Madeline closer to him, his eyes fixed on Dawn. He was curious and cautious of the unknown women sitting where Michael had been. His mind attacking him with many questions that he wanted to throw at her...

Madeline rested her head gently on Sam's shoulder. Feeling comforted. She did her best to ignore the agony and pain she could feel within her chest, the fear that made her shake. The unknown, she worried so deeply for her son and Fiona. They were nowhere to be seen or heard. Sam stayed quiet. Keeping his thoughts to himself, he wanted to scream and kick. Throw a tantrum even. He was feeling too helpless and pathetic. The silence in the room was making him even more mad and itchy. Hating the silence, there was far too many questions that needed answers...

"How long has it been, Sam?"  
>Madeline slowly looked up to Sam, her face red and sore. Drained from the mixture of emotions and stress. Sam quickly glanced at his watch, shaking his head. He wasn't entirely sure how long it had been since Michael and Fiona had left the building.<p>

"I don't know, Maddie..."

Wishing didn't have to answer her, but he knew she'd keep nagging him until he'd answer, it's just how she was. Sighing deeply, a long and dried out sigh. He stared at Dawn. Removing his eyes from the young blonde. He looked down to Madeline. It was almost like Madeline had read his thoughts, knew what he was going to ask her as she moved from Sam and slowly moved towards Dawn.

Madeline cautiously came and sat beside Dawn. She knew what she was to do and say. without hesitation, she instantly started...

"How old is your son?"

She calmly asked, she knew just how she was feeling. How dreadful and strained she was. How scared and frightened she was for her son. She was in the same position...regardless of their age, it didn't matter.. He was still her son. Madeline let the girl gather herself and her thoughts. placing her hands together, she interlocked her fingers and waited. Glancing back at Sam, who watched with a soft and hurtful look.

"He's.. He's six..."  
>She let out slowly, her mind was spinning. Her hands trembled before Madeline placed her hands under and other Dawn's, covering and sealing them. Comforting her lightly, She felt just how cold she was. Rubbing her hands gently...<p>

"His name is Michael"

She gasped, a smile curved her lips as she thought of him. Madeline smiled with her and chuckled slightly..

"Same as my son, how coincidental is that?"

Throwing Dawn a smile, in which she received back as Dawn turned to her. Dawn felt a sense of ease, peace and happiness for a moment as she started to open herself up to Madeline. She looked at her, staring into her eyes intensely. She started to remember Michael's words...

"Your son, he said he'd help me..."  
>Uncertain of her choice of words, hesitation as he was so uncertain whether or not she should have mentioned. However; she wanted to know, if Michael's words were in fact, concrete and genuine. Madeline swallowed the large lump of pain down, that started to travel within her chest. She smiled softly at Dawn and squeezed her hand..<p>

"If he said he would, then I can tell you.. He will..."

Madeline assured her she let a smile crossed her lips before Sam started to chuckle at the sweet moment, trying his best to lighten the situation.. Madeline and Dawn looked at him, puzzled at his sudden outburst of laughter...

"Exactly what is funny about that, Sam?"

Madeline croaked at him, cocking an eyebrow. She couldn't help but smile at his silliness. It made her feel a slight ray of hope. She didn't quite know why, but it just made her smile..

"Did Mikey say..."

He stopped and started chuckling louder and heavier. Trying to gather himself together, he cleared his throat and continued...

"Did he say ...I'll see what I can do?"

Mocking Michael, he did his best to impersonate Michael's famous saying every time he meets with a client...not only did it bring back hilarious and gruesome memories. it certainly made Madeline and Sam smile..

Dawn couldn't keep a straight face. she giggled and nodded. It was in fact, just what he said. Although; she started to wonder if it was a joke of some sort? that he actually would not help and just said it to calm her down? The confusion was soon written all over her face...

"It's just... his saying, he'll never say yes. He'll say those words. it doesn't mean he won't. He always does...he's got commitment issues"

Sam threw his words at Dawn as soon as he could see the concern and doubts splash over her...He couldn't seem to contain himself of the laughter. Initially, it was keeping him from snapping... Keeping him from flipping out and running outside to get shot multiple times by the guards keeping close watch...

"he's got more than commitment issues, Sam"

The moment was engaging, light hearted and merely fun. The hurt, agony and struggle was gone for that moment. so sweet and sincere. If only Fiona was around to enjoy it and join in. As the moment was sweet it wasn't long before the darkness started to creep back in...

The Maniac walked in, His face red and drenched in blood. His nose broken, it was a complete mess. His eyes filled with so much rage and stress. Sweat falling down his forehead and face. He stopped for a moment and took a look at what was happening. His breathing heavy. Sam instantly started as he waited for Michael and Fiona to be brought in.. they were nowhere to be seen, once again. Sam reacted...

"Where's Mike...Where's Fi?"

He raised his voice, getting up from the floor. Throwing his arms about. Pissed off and fed up with everything. Madeline slowly stepped up, worried as The Maniac just stared at Sam as he yelled...

"I said.. _Where's Mike?"_

Sam shouted again, he was too irritated, his face and neck becoming red from the pure anger that surged through his body. As Sam started for the Maniac, demanding answers to where Michael and Fiona's whereabouts were. As Sam started for the Maniac, Madeline started towards Sam quickly, afraid he'd get harmed. As Madeline caught up to Sam, her hand just reaching Sam's arm. The Maniac threw his fist into Sam's face, throwing Sam off guard, stumbling...holding his jaw, Sam could feel the blood that started to gather within his mouth, he had bit down and taken a chunk out of his gum... turning to the Maniac, he glared at him before spitting the remainder of the blood out onto the maniac. The Maniac grunted at Sam, his eyes narrowed into his. He stared for a moment before looking over to Madeline...

As Sam watched the maniac, watching his every move. He instantly stepped before Madeline and covered her, shielded her from any harm..

"I asked you a question, stupid bastard... Where's Mike?"

Angering the maniac further, Sam suffered another blow to the face. This time, the crack of his jaw is heard as the silence was thickening the air. The atmosphere within the loft was dark and unnatural. Turning away, the maniac just left the Loft. Slow steps, as if he wanted Sam to launch at him with everything he had. Stepping out of the loft, leaving Sam's jaw throbbing from the massive impact. As he left, Dawn quickly moved over to observe Sam's face. The bruising was already reaching the surface, the dark blue and purple markings. As Dawn slowly checked over Sam, her cold hands felt so soothing on his sore and raw cheekbone. Sam was quiet. All he wanted was a simple answer...

Madeline took Sam's lower arm and squeezed it. She knew he was protecting her. He asked the questions she wanted to scream...she wanted to know, so badly it made her itch to the core...

"I don't know your name..."

Madeline realised as she softly whispered to Dawn. She wasn't sure why she was whispering, but she could only imagine that Sam was now suffering from a severe headache from the two blows to his cheek. Dawn moved from Sam, collecting some cotton buds to clean Sam's blood. She looked at Madeline and gave her a soft smile..

"Dawn, My name is Dawn"

She replied and started to dab the blood off Sam's cheek and lips. Madeline nodded and returned her smile. As Dawn carefully cleaned up the blood, making sure Sam's jaw was fine, fractured.. but not broken. As the tension started to break, The maniac came in slowly, dragging Michael into the loft. Dawn instantly snapped her head to see the man with her son, His arm bruised...She started to shiver...

"You pissed me off, Sam.. and this is what _you_ made me do"

The Maniac screeched, his eyes pinned on Sam. As he finished with his coarse words. He back handed little Michael at the back of his head, Hitting him so hard. Michael fell to his knees and fell face first onto the floor, unconscious from the blow to his head. As her son fell to the floor, his body limp.. Dawn struggled to breathe. She tried to get up, stumbling.. she started to crawl towards him as the maniac snickered and watched the scene before him...

As Dawn was hysterical, sobbing and crying frantically. She made her way to her son...

"you.. Monster, you had no reason to hit that little boy"

Madeline got up and screamed, furious. She could only see the images of Frank backhanding Michael...It was almost identical, only difference was, Michael would put up a fight...The maniac glanced at Madeline, as he scrunched his face. showing anger, blood started gushing from his nose. The very nose Michael had broken..

"Don't start, or it'll be your son next"

Throwing threats at Madeline, he pointed at her as he spat the words. He growled and furiously started to head out the door...

"_Where is my son_!"

Madeline managed to scream out to him as he exited the loft. gathering herself together she gritted her teeth and tried her best to keep calm and collected for Dawn's sake. Moving down to her as she cradled her son, endlessly stroking his short black hair. She whimpered and held onto him so tightly...She knew no words could soothe her, no expressions or actions could help her deal with what had happened...Only to have the man butchered..Sam moved up and slowly took a glimpse outside as he stood near the kitchen window's of the loft. He could see many armed men scattered around, guarding the place. Not only were they armed, they were heavily geared and armed. It only baffled Sam more, as to what exactly was happening. Looking away from the window, his eyes caught Dawn cradling her son.. Closing his eyes softly, he stood there for a moment. trying his best like Madeline to keep calm and cool. He wanted to lash out and launch himself at the maniac. However; he knew it would be the wrong and the worst choice for everyone. If he had taken his chances and did it, even with succeeding to take him down. The guards would be up here in seconds clearing the place. If he was to attack and fail at taking the much larger opponent down, there would have been a struggle and nothing but the worst for Madeline, himself, Dawn and little Michael. No matter what, he did the right thing with staying put. To Dawn however; she felt Sam did not care about what had happened to her son, she couldn't see the pain and guilt he was dealing with. She expecting him to react and retaliate...She wanted him to, because she couldn't...At the same time, the voice in the back of her head knew he couldn't...She tried her best to deal with everything..All that mattered to her was her son, no one else.. regardless of how much she liked them, she had to think about her son...

"Why is this happening?..."

She asked them, holding onto him. She stroke his face. She knew he was alive, steadily breathing. Her arm was pressed against the back of his head, keeping the wound pressured. Madeline moved over to the try and grabbed some of the bandages and cleaning supplies as she had realised the boy was heavily bleeding. Dawn let Madeline take care of the wound, her eyes so red and raw from the tears that still streamed down her cheeks. She looked to Sam as he came down tried his best to comfort her...

"I don't know, honey..."

Madeline tried to come up with something more decent. although; she really had no other words. She truly had no idea what was happening and why it was happening...it was all a mystery to her just as much as it was to them. Lost and blind to everything.

"All I know, is that my son is trapped in the middle of it.. and.. Fiona, who is like a step-daughter to me, is pulled right into it"

She managed to let out, trying her best not to let the fear within her words slip and be heard. She watched Dawn carefully as she held her son so closely...

"will you be able to help me, if your son can't?"

The question struck Madeline and Sam deeply...Madeline stared at her for a moment. Was she thinking Michael was dead? or was she just trying to find hope as Michael was missing from the scene, trying to hold onto those who were around for her. Them. It shook Madeline, not only did her words create horrific images in her head, it made her hands shake from the intense rise of fear as she struggle to keep her mind clear from any of the haunting images she was now seeing. She started to believe Michael and Fiona were not coming back..

Sam took a hold of Madeline's hand, squeezing it. He looked at her closely...

"Maddie, they'll be fine.."

As Sam spoke, Dawn then realised just what she had said. Alarmed, she instantly took back what she had said, explaining her mixed signals and words..

"No, oh god. No please, I didn't mean.. I meant if he's just.. elsewhere!.. please, I'm sorry!"  
>She begged for forgiveness, hating herself for sticking the images and thoughts into Madeline as she could see the pure rush of fear flow over her face. Madeline smiled and wiped the fear, as best as she could. Her heart still hammering so intensely. She did whatever she could to stay alert..<p>

"It's ok... now, does your son have a nickname? we have two Michael's..."

Madeline let the thought out. She couldn't stand hearing her son's name. It only teased and taunted her... She carefully let Dawn hold onto little Michael as she had finished with the wound. Cleaned and bandaged. a sense of her, she didn't want to hand the boy over, he looked so much like Michael.. it was striking.

Smiling, Dawn couldn't wipe the smile from her face once Madeline had asked. She looked down at her son and nuzzled him with her nose. Remembering his sweet and innocent smile, his gorgeous blue eyes. She looked to Madeline for a moment...

"your son has the most beautiful eyes, they look just like my boys"

Remembering the first time she had stared into Michael's eyes. She shared her thoughts and memories to Madeline, in hopes to make her smile. Make her remember just how amazing and beautiful her son is. Madeline smiled at her, the words were lovely to hear. Although; she knew it, it was pleasant to hear such a thing at such a drastic time...Dawn looked back down at her son and smiled, a beam of happiness...

"I'd call him Mac, because he loves Mac & Cheese"

Dawn explained, giggling to herself. Shaking her head, she smiled and looked up at Madeline who was smiling. She liked that, it was simple and sweet. Sam moved up and took another look outside, seeing the men start moving around more. He managed to catch at the corner of his eye Blaine walking up the stairs...

"Maddie"

Sam quickly whispered. Dashing over and making sure there would be no space for him to get close to Madeline, Mac and Dawn. Protecting them. He awaited Blaine's arrival.

Stepping in, Blaine flexed his fingers, exposing the blood stains on his knuckles and fingers. He shot a sharp look at Sam before looking at Madeline and the others. Silent, he slowly walked towards were Michael had been...

Clearing his throat. Blaine watched them for a moment. hesitating on what he should or shouldn't say...Curious to what they were thinking, fearing. However; he knew, he watched the whole scenario with Fiona...

His eyes narrowing Madeline's face. Blaine stared at her, his face was then covered with nothing but hatred towards the woman. He then kept his gaze on Madeline, which alarmed Sam instantly..

"your son, just made a very bad mistake"

_**Author's Note:**_

_sorry for delay everyone. got a lot going on, therefore there might be a lot of rustiness. I hope you're all happy with this update and continue to want more. I LOVE JEFFREY DONOVAN SO MUCH. THERE ARE NO WORDS TO DISCRIBE JUST HOW MUCH I APPRECIATE HIM. NONE. I JUST CANT... sorry about my outburst. one of my close friends is literally trying to kill me..._


End file.
